A Forced Marriage
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Supreme Leader makes an offer to the Resistance to end the war once and for all. Will they take it? And at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-Okay so I have become a full blown Reylo shipper and started to read many Reylo fanfics and have loved them so much. So I decided to give it a try. I have a few ideas in my head, some in the Star Wars universe, more not so much for later on. Anyways Happy May the 4th Be With You and hope you enjoy! Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this.)**_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the Supreme Leader Snoke had been killed by Jedi Rey. It was reported that after killing Snoke, Rey had also fought Kylo Ren, but had managed to escape before he could kill her. But there had been good news as far as the First Order had, Luke Skywalker was dead. The Rebels were on the run, but had also managed to escape them, but they all knew it was only a matter of time before they were ended once and for all. Kylo Ren stayed in constant meetings with General Hux, with Kylo making sure that his orders were followed through, thoroughly. There was one thing in the rebel group that he wanted and he knew what he needed to get it.

"Soon," Kylo said one night in his quarters. Everything he wanted was right in his hands, all he had to do was close his fingers to hold onto it.

The object of his desire had abandoned him on Snoke's ship, had refused to stand by his side as he had literally begged her to join with him. To let go of the past, forget the jedi, rebellion, everything. But she had refused, instead she had made an attempt to grab for Skywalker's lightsaber that she had thrown at him earlier to save his life. She had left him there, lying on the floor, not caring if he had lived or died only to run away like a scared little girl. He had felt the conflict in her though, knew she had been tempted to but the light in her had trumped his offer. The bond they had was as strong as ever, he had felt her joy and sadness over these last few weeks. But they had been no more force meetings with them, she had evidently found a way to shut it down from her side. He smirked as he realized it was probably a good thing she had not interrupted any of his dealings with his plan on what would soon happen or he would be chasing her all over the galaxy like he had been doing for weeks. He had had several close calls with finding her and the rebels, but she had always seemed to be one step ahead of him, perhaps sensing that he was close to finding her.

The few times he had felt their bond open from her side, he had tried to talk to her. "_Rey, where are you? Are you safe?"_

He waited a few moments, waiting for her to acknowledge him, but nothing was coming from her. "_Rey, are you okay? Please, tell me that you're alright. Or can your rebels friends not keep you safe?"_

_"How dare you! We are safe from your attack army that wants to destroy everything in his wake."_

_"I don't wish any harm to fall to you, only you."_

_"Yet, you attack all around me, attack my friends."_

_"Tell me where you are so we can be together."_

_"No, as long as you attack my friends, you attack me."_

He could feel her emotions for her friends. He hated that others felt her friendship, her loyalty and yes...her love. He wanted those for him, and him alone. He wanted to be the center of her universe, her reason for getting up in the morning, and yes loving to go to bed beside at night. Not that once he had her, they wouldn't only be spending time in bed together at night alone. He planned on them enjoying one another, finding out which both of them enjoyed. He wanted her to enjoy him, his body, his touch, his kisses as much as he planned on enjoying hers.

Oh, he didn't want their whole relationship to be built on just their attraction to one another. He wanted everything from her, her heart, her dreams, and yes her body as he planned on giving her everything of his in return. Some people thought that intimacy was about sex only. But intimacy is about truth. When you can realize you can tell someone your truth, when you can show yourself to the, when you stand in front of them and their response is 'you're safe with me' that is true intimacy. He had never lied to her, as brutal as the truth had been, he had been up front with him. He knew she was going to fight every move he made, every step of the way.

As he looked at himself in the mornings, he would see the scar on his face, left by her. She had marked him, just as he had marked her in a way. They were bound to one another in so many ways. It was set up to be a battle of wills.

It was a battle he planned on winning, for both of them.

* * *

On the secret rebel base of Oltan, General Organa was with her top generals in how to stop the First Order from overtaking the entire galaxy. Their resources were at an all time low, in supplies and in fighters. Many had left as they had seen the writing on the wall, the Resistance was doomed. It was only a matter of time before Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and the First Order would wipe out the Resistance once and for all.

Leia's heart was saddened by the thought that her own son, Han's son, would be the one who would finally finish them all off. What she, Han and Luke and so many had fought for and sacrificed for would soon end. She knew it, but the fighter in her would never die. She knew that was one thing that had been passed down to her only child.

Ben, sweet little shy Ben. Ben who had loved to be in his father's lap on the Millennium Falcon, along with his Uncle Chewy who would toss Ben up and catch him in his arms. Sweet little Ben who would watch her as she styled her hair and would kiss his forehead as she left to go on another meeting at the Senate.

She had done wrong by him, she knew. Her and Han...the pain washed over her thinking about her dead husband. Dead by their own child. She really has no one to blame on how Snoke was able to get into their little boy's mind and convince him he was unloved, as she as a Senator was always at a meeting of some sort and Han, well Han was off doing Han things. Ben had been so loved, but Ben was also pretty much brought up by nannies and keepers.

Not parents.

Han and her may have given Ben life, but they were not parents to their precious child. When Leia had realized how Ben was being seduced by the dark side it had been too late, Luke had tried to stop it but it was over with.

Ben Solo was dead, the first casualty in the Solo line, but sadly not the last. Luke had tried training Ben to be a Jedi, but he also had seen the dark side rising in him, and had let himself not think for a moment, and in that moment, Ben had just tried to defend himself against his uncle and had stopped Luke from killing him that fateful night.

Ben had then climbed out of the wreckage of his hut and along with others had destroyed Luke Skywalker's Jedi temple, along with the other Jedis who would not join with Ben and his gang that later would be known as the Knights of Ren.

Ben Solo had died that night, literally murdered by his own family and in his place Kylo Ren had taken his place. Kylo and the others had been found by Snoke that very night and been completely seduced by the dark side. He had only been fifteen then and she had not seen her son since then, he would be thirty now, he was known to wear black outfits. And what stood out the most was his choice of headgear, a black helmet that resembles his grandfather's one. Leia had never told Ben about Anakin Skywalker while he had been growing up, instead one day Ben had come home from his teachings and confronted her about if Darth Vader was his grandfather. Leia had asked where he had heard that from and he had only shouted at her, "TELL ME!" She had told him that yes, he was the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, who later became Darth Vader. Ben had been furious upon finding out the truth of his true family lineage.

As Ben had gotten older, his temper was getting worse and worse. So much so that Han and Leia had often had talks at night when they thought Ben was asleep, he had woken up several times after a nightmare had plagued his dreams. Dreams of a man in black with a black mask on, telling him that his parents hated him. That they had never wanted him, and that he would find his truth with the dark side of the force. Young Ben had not known what the dark voice was talking about and had ran to his parents for reassurance only to hear his parents talk about him.

"I'm scared for him, Han." His mother had said.

Ben had watched as his father had hugged his mother and said, "Maybe we should send him to Luke."

Ben's little mouth had trembled open, the voice had been accurate. His parents didn't want him. They were going to send him away. From then on, things were very different with him and his parents. Two days later, they had come to his room and told him that he was going to go and visit Uncle Luke and go on an adventure with him.

Ben's hurt and anger had surfaced at hearing them say this. He stood up from his bed and shouted, "No! YOU JUST WANT TO GET RID OF ME!"

Leia had turned to look at Han who had a surprised look on his face. Leia tried to reassure her son, "Ben, no. We love you but we think that Luke's knowledge can help with your anger."

"LIAR! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Ben screamed.

"Ben, that's not true. Your father and I love you dearly," Leia tried again to explain.

Ben just shook his head as the voices from his nightmares started to talk to him. "_They are afraid of you. Afraid of your power. They will tell you anything to convince you that you are wanted by them."_

Leia put her hand on her son's shoulder, only to have him flinch from her.

"Ben." Han tried to talk to his son.

Ben just moved to stand by his bedroom window, overlooking the city.

"Ben, we're only doing this so that we can get you some help. Your anger is out of control at time," Han said.

"Han," Leia warned.

"It doesn't matter, just get me out of here," Ben said. He was only ten years old but his life was forever changed. Han and Leia's little innocent boy as now gone. Never to return. He went to stay with Luke and Luke thought he had been making progress but Luke also sensed in him a great darkness and one night he thought he could take the darkness from his nephew.

He had been wrong, very wrong. Ben had not been fully corrupted then, but Luke's actions had helped push Ben along with Snoke's voice in his head into turning to the dark side. Turning his back on his family.

*****PAGEBREAK*****

A few weeks later, on a mission to transport supplies, General Organa braced as her ship was under attack from the First Order. She deployed what fighters she could to hold off the attack. They fought bravely but were no match for the First Order who had far more fire power and there were at least outnumbered ten to one with ships. She could see the Finalizer there, she knew her son was on the ship ordering this attack. It was going to end this day, once and for all she knew.

The Resistance's spark would flame would die out. Snuffed out under the boot of her own son.

"General, we have to do something!" Poe yelled at her as he came running into the control room.

"There's nothing we can do, we're almost out of fuel and surrounded and outnumbered. What little firepower we had is destroyed by their fighters," Leia said.

"Then let me go out and blow up some of them," Poe said.

"You'll just die," Leia said.

"Better to die trying than standing here doing nothing," Poe said.

"He's right," Finn said as him and Rose came up to them. "We can't just sit here."

"Then why are they not firing on us now, all they have done is cripple us where we can't move," Rose pointed out.

Leia looked around at her crew, her brave crew who have fought since they were teenagers. As she was about to tell those who wanted to go out and die literally fighting, a static voice came over the comms.

"This is General Hux, I wish to speak with General Organa."

Leia looked at her commander and motioned with her hand to accept it. "This is General Organa."

"If you don't wish for your entire ship to be blown away, you, Captain Poe and Lt. Finn will all surrender. Make your decision wisely," Hux said.

Leia closed her eyes and then re-opened them to look at Finn and Poe. Her decision was clearly made instantly.

"General we can't," Poe said as he saw the look in her eyes.

"We don't have a choice, I won't let everyone on this ship die to save my life. You two will have to make your own call," Leia said.

Poe looked at Finn who just nodded. "I agree."

Rose hugged Finn, not knowing if she would ever see him again.

"General you have an agreement," Leia said.

"Excellent decision. A detainment ship is now approaching, any sign of resistance will be met with immediate consequences." Hux said.

"General, let us fight," a few of the other officers said to her.

"No. The war has cost so many already," Leia thought of Han, Luke and even her own father. "Decades of battles, loss, pain, and suffering have to end. Maybe another generation could band together and finally one day overthrow the First Order, but this fight was over on this day. You all have fought bravely and I know one day all of this will have been worth it."

Leia, Poe and Finn made their way to the docking bay where the detainment ship was waiting on them. They were approached by storm troopers and immediately put into hand restraints. Minutes later they were docking with the Finalizer.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Poe said.

Finn swallowed several times as he knew why he had been one of those picked to be brought on board. He also knew his life would end on this ship. He hated knowing the pain that Rose was going to go through because of it.

"Gentlemen, it's been a privilege serving with you two. You have made your General very proud," Leia said as they were then escorted onto the Finalizer. As they walked they saw hundreds of storm troopers watching them on their way.

They were brought to the bridge of the ship and as General Hux turned around, Poe said, "I thought I smelled a weasel when we were brought on board."

Hux smiled and nodded to one of the storm troopers, who took his weapon and hit Poe in the gut causing him to drop to his knees. "Anyone else?" Hux asked.

"Now, Captain Phasma will you be so kind to personally escort these two to their new prison cells, while I take General Organa to our Supreme Leader," Hux said as Finn turned to see Captain Phasma standing there.

"It would be an honor," Phasma said as her group started marching Poe and Finn to detainment center.

Leia said nothing as she was marched to where her son awaited her. She knew this would not be a pleasant meeting with him. She was brought to his office where he was standing looking out the window at the galaxy.

"Supreme Leader, the prisoner," General Hux said.

Leia watched as her son turned around to look at her. She was surprised that he wasn't wearing his helmet, but the rest of him was all Kylo Ren. The face of her son looked back at her.

"Leave us," Kylo spoke as General Hux nodded and left with the other storm troopers.

"Have you accepted your resistance is over with now, General Organa?" Kylo asked her.

"I gave up because enough blood had been shed this day," Leia said. It was two fold on her feelings about seeing Ben. He would always be Ben to her, not this Kylo Ren. It was so good to see her son, to see that little boy she had given birth grow up. And the other side of that coin was the painful part was this was what her son had turned into.

"Your miscreants of thieves, traitors never stood a chance," Kylo said.

"And yet somehow we were able to stop your starkiller base from murdering so many more innocent lives," Leia said.

"That was when Snoke was in charge, the First Order will never weak like that again. This is my new Empire," Kylo said.

"You sound just like Darth Vader now," Leia said.

"Good. He was a strong leader and had extreme power," Kylo said.

"Ben-"

"That is not my name and don't repeat it or your two friends who came with you will be severely punished," Kylo threatened.

"Son, doing all this is going to crush your soul," Leia said.

"I no longer have one. My parents never wanted me," Kylo said.

"That's not true, we were so excited when we found out I was pregnant with you," Leia said.

"You can keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy, I know otherwise," Kylo said.

"What do you plan on doing with my crew I left behind?" Leia asked.

"No concern for yourself?" Kylo asked.

"My time is limited, I know this. Being blown out of my own ship into space did damage to my body," Leia said, she was surprised to see a look quickly pass over her son's face.

"If you and your group of degenerates had stop your ridiculous crusade a long time ago that would not have happened." Kylo stated matter of fact. "But to answer your question, your crew is going to a First Order detainment base on Rulan where they will be kept."

"And Poe and Finn?" Leia asked.

"That is why I have called this meeting with you. I'm prepared to make a deal with you in exchange for their release," Kylo said as he took a few steps towards her.

She knew that whatever he had planned would not be in her or Poe and Finn's favor. "What sort of deal?"

"I'm preparing to offer that the First Order will not cross into the Labo region as long as your resistance stays in order," Kylo said. Leia was suspicious and rightfully so as he then added one more detail to the deal.

"Also in exchange for the prisoners that came with you, I'm prepared to release them," Kylo stated.

"What do you want in return?" Leia asked. "I know there's something else to this."

"Yes, I learned to negotiate very early on in my life," Kylo said as he threw a dig at her. He wanted to hurt her for how she and Han Solo had hurt him, had sent him down this dark path. He had felt the light call for him again, that fateful day on Takodana when he had first met her. He remembered the feel of her in his arms, her soft form had felt like a perfect fit, a perfect balance. He was tall and dark and she was small and light. As he had carried her to his command shuttle, other storm troopers had offered to carry her themselves. Kylo had quickly silenced them with a grip of his hands using the force around their throats.

No one was to touch her, but him. No one.

"Go on," Leia said.

"For the prisoner exchange, I request one thing and one thing only," Kylo said as an evil smirk started to form on his face. "The Jedi Rey."

Leia shook her head,, not understanding fully what he was talking about, "You want her as a prisoner in exchange for Finn and Poe?"

"No, if you want Poe and Finn released and not under Captain Phasma's 'techniques', then Rey will become my wife." Kylo stated.

This was his final phrase in getting Rey back. He knew she would do this, she would do anything for her friends. It was one of her weaknesses, but also one of her strengths. He had put pieces into motion for this very moment, yes he was basically making the decision for her, for them. But he reassured him that all this would be with worth it in the end. When he got Rey to admit that they were meant to be together. They were literally born for the other, a mixture of dark and light.

Perfect balance.

One can not exist without the other.

Now he would wait, wait for her anger that he knew would come upon hearing about this deal to end this war. But he also knew there would come acceptance and defeat. In the end he knew that she would agree to this and once he lighted her feelings for him, it would all be worth this.

Now he would wait on his other half to start this.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading, and to those who read, follow, fav this I thank you. )

* * *

"Ben,..." Leia said, stunned.

"Don't call me that, Ben Solo is gone," Kylo said.

"He's not though, he's still a part of you as you are of him," Leia said.

"Enough of this, tell me how to contact Rey. Now." Kylo said.

"You can't put this pressure on her. She's young," Leia tried to change her son's mind. She wanted this war to end and it did sound like a good deal so far, except the Rey having to marry him.

"She's the same as as you were when..." Kylo started but stopped.

"When I met your father?" Leia asked, the pain of the loss of Han Solo was so strong she had to blink back tears. She didn't blame her son totally, she knew he had been seduced to the dark side by Snoke.

"This is pointless, just contact Rey and tell her to come here if she wants to ever see you all again," Kylo said as he turned his back to her to look out into the viewport.

"You can't put all this pressure on her just because you want to bed her," Leia said. She knew her son, even if she hadn't seen him in years, she knew the look a Solo man had when he wanted something...someone.

Kylo turned sharply at that, "I want more than to just take her to bed."

"She's going to hate you if you force her to make this decision," Leia said.

"She'll come around," Kylo said.

"I know there was something about you, when I spoke to her after what happened with Snoke, I could tell there was something there between you two," Leia said.

Kylo was silent.

Leia couldn't help the small smile that started on her face, "You are falling in love, for the first time. Ben, this is all I wanted for you."

"No you wanted me to be like your brother. You wanted me to be a Jedi, not caring what I wanted," Kylo said.

Leia was quiet then she nodded once, "I made a mistake, we made a mistake in how we raised you. We should have just let you be who you were meant to be, not who we wanted you to be. Maybe then we wouldn't be here."

"It doesn't matter, the past is dead," Kylo said.

"Ben..."

"No! Enough of this, contact Rey immediately." Kylo said as he pointed to the comms link on the side of the table.

Leia walked over to them and after pressing some buttons, she was able to speak to one of her commanders. "Commander Duncan, please bring Rey to speak with me."

"Immediately, General Organa," he said as there were silence for a few moments.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leia asked Kylo once more.

"I wouldn't have went to this much trouble if I didn't," Kylo said.

"Leia?" Rey's voice could be heard over the comms. Kylo's heart felt a flutter at the sound, he hadn't had a force vision of her in some time and as annoyed with his mother's delay in all this, he felt calm after just hearing her voice.

"Rey, I need you to get on a ship and come to these coordinates, we have an offer from the First Order that might end this war once and for all," Leia said.

"Where are you, General? We heard that your ship was taken over," Rey asked.

Leia smirked as she knew how cautious Rey could be at times, "I'm afraid that is true. Finn and Poe and myself are on the Finalizer at this moment, and there is a way to end this bloodshed once and for all."

"How?" Rey asked.

Kylo smiled at her inquisitive nature. She wasn't just going to come here on an act of faith.

"I'll explain it to you when you get here, if you want to. I do understand your hesitation in this, but I can assure you this is real," Leia said.

There was silence and after a few moments Leia looked at Kylo who also was listening intensively. Finally, there was a reply, "Give me the coordinates, General."

Kylo smiled as his mother started to give the information to Rey, soon, soon she would be here with him. Starting their lives together once and for all, as they should have in that throne room.

Finally, Leia turned to Kylo and said, "She's on her way. Let me talk to her when she gets here, before you put this on her slender shoulders."

"I'll be the one to greet her when she arrives, and I'll be the one to talk to her about this arrangement," Kylo said.

"Ben..." Leia began.

"Enough!" Kylo said as he pressed a button and in walked a group of storm troopers. "Escort the General to her cell."

Leia looked at her son as she was lead away, giving him one last statement as she left. "Good luck, son. Something tells me you're going to need it."

Kylo then pressed the comms to speak to General Hux. "A ship will be approaching soon, in it will be the future Empress. Under no circumstances is that ship to be harmed or my Empress touched. Are we clear, General?" Kylo asked.

"Crystal, Supreme Leader," Hux replied.

Kylo went to his quarters to freshen up, he wanted to look his best for when Rey arrived. He knew this wouldn't go well at the beginning, but he also knew that once she finally accepted her future, her destiny...him, she would see the wisdom in this.

He was there when her ship landed in the hanger, he watched as she walked down the ramp and looked around at all the storm troopers and members of the First Order who were watching her arrival. Rey's eyes locked on him and she headed towards him.

"What do you want to release them?" Rey asked.

"It's good to see you, Rey," Kylo said.

"Stop the small talk and just tell me what this is all about," Rey demanded.

"Alright, but we'll discuss this in private," Kylo said as he offered her his arm but she refused and just stood there. He sighed, thinking this would be a little more difficult than he had thought. "Follow me."

Rey followed behind him, watching as everyone seemed to be eyeballing her. After a few minutes of walking she snapped, "Where are we going?"

"To my quarters, where we won't be disturbed," Kylo answered as he turned to her, she had stopped in the hallway near his quarters.

"I want to see all of them, now," Rey said.

"In good time, this way," Kylo said as he walked to his door and took off one of his gloves off and placed it on the scanner outside to allow the access. Once the door opened, he stood there and motioned for Rey to enter first.

"If you wish to talk about your friends, and the offer of peace, you'll need to enter," Kylo said.

Rey let out a breath of air and walked in. His quarters were like his soul, she thought.

Black.

The floor and the walls, the refresher off to the side and finally his...bed.

The door closed then as Kylo walked in. "Can I get you something to drink? Some wine perhaps?"

"Cut the crap, Kylo. Tell me what you want," Rey said.

Kylo smiled and said, "Always to the point. I've always liked that about you."

"I don't like anything about you, Kylo." Rey said.

"We both know that's not true, and you can call me Ben when we're alone, I don't mind," Kylo said.

"There is no Ben anymore, he died forever back in the throne room. When power meant more to him than anything, more than..." Rey stopped talking.

"You? You think I chose the first order over you? I wanted to make a new galaxy with you, turning it into what we wanted," Kylo said.

"Into a new order or empire. I never wanted that, I just wanted...nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore, just tell me what deal you have for the resistance," Rey said.

"Alright. I'm prepared to end all this, the Resistance, the First Order, the war. And also release the prisoners we captured recently. The Order will stay in our boundaries while the Resistance will stay in theirs. There would become a new Senate with a representative from every planet to speak for them. A trade federation would also have one spokesman from every planet as well all voted on from the people. And slavery would be banned and punished if acted on throughout the galaxy," Kylo laid out his side of the deal.

"In exchange for what?" Rey asked.

"Something that means everything to me," Kylo said.

"You already have power, what else is there?" Rey asked.

He smiled as he walked closer to her, she truly didn't realize how much power she held over him in those small little hands of hers, hands he wanted to kiss, to touch, to have on his back with her beneath him...

"The one thing that has alluded me for some time...you." Kylo said and waited for her reaction.

"Excuse me?" Rey asked.

"In exchange for the peace deal and the release of the prisoners, you will leave the resistance and become my wife, my empress." Kylo said.

Rey did the only thing she could do, she slapped him. "How dare you!"

Kylo rubbed his sore cheek, could he have stopped her, yes but he knew she would need to get her anger out one way or another.

"I'd rather die."

"What?" Kylo asked.

"You heard me, I'd rather die fighting against the First Order than be your wife," Rey said. "And to use all those innocent people against me, your own mother...you are a monster."

"I can be, but you...you temper the savage in me." Kylo admitted. His jaw clenched with a combination of anger and hurt at her response to his proposal. He glared at her, how could she turn him down? He knew there was something between them, had felt it from the moment he had looked at her, and she obviously had at least been attracted to him if that look she gave him when she caught him in the refresher during the force vision was any indication.

"I would never marry someone like you, someone who holds no regard to life," Rey said.

"This war is pointless now, you have to know this. The resistance is down to it's final numbers, why not save those lives that you seem to value then?" Kylo asked.

"You are the enemy, and no peace treaty or surrender agreement will ever change that. You blew lives away with no thought of those innocent people, just trying to survive, trying not to starve," Rey said as she moved from him to his view port.

Kylo's anger returned as he thought of how she had been raised, not raised but grown up. She was basically a slave, trying to live day to day, out going through old Starships of the Empire to find anything that Unkar Plutt could sell for something to eat that day. Kylo would make sure Rey was never hungry again,except maybe for him.

Kylo walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist, he felt her tremble at the contact, but he also felt the force's intensity at the contact as well. The force hummed with life between them as if it were happy that they were together.

"I hate you," Rey whispered.

Kylo smiled into the back of her head, "I know you think you do, but you don't. If you did you wouldn't have tried so hard to defend me against others, like Skywalker. I know your disappointment is because I wouldn't leave with you that night, but as I accepted why you left me in the throne room, you will have to accept and move past this disappointment you feel."

He turned her around to face him, "Accept the deal, sweetheart." Lifting his head to her cheek, Kylo guided her mouth towards his, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her with a desperate passion. To his surprise, Rey returned his kiss, her lips melting against his and her mouth opening under the gentle pressure.

He held her tighter, burying his hand in her hair as he deepened the kiss. When he finally raised his head, she continued to cling to him and he could feel her shock and surprise at the passion they just shared between them.

"We shouldn't be kissing," Rey whispered.

"What?"

Rey moved from him, and he let her go, not wanting to completely overwhelm her. "I said, we shouldn't be kissing."

"Why not?" Kylo whispered.

"Because you're the Supreme Leader and I'm with the Resistance," Rey answered.

"For now," he conceded, he moved closer to her again, "but what's more important is that you're going to be my wife and I'm going to be your husband."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this and to those who read, review, follow and fav.)

* * *

"No! I'll never marry you," Rey declined.

"You will...if you wish to ever see the General and your rebel friends again," Kylo threatened.

"I can't believe you would wager your own mother's life...you truly are a monster. I thought there was light still in you...I was wrong," Rey said.

Kylo knew there was a pull of light towards him, but he would not admit that to her now. Now, he had to have her agree to this offer.

"So what is your decision then?" Kylo asked.

"I don't have a choice, you made sure of that," Rey said as she realized her fate was sealed.

"Then say it," Kylo said.

"I'll marry you for their release and to save more innocents who will surely die in this war," Rey said.

"A wise decision," Kylo said.

"But before I marry you, I have a few terms you must agree to," Rey said.

A frown settled on Kylo's handsome features. "There aren't going to be anymore terms, Rey. This is going to be a marriage just like any other."

"Well, not quite," she responded, her resolve suddenly returning and her voice gaining strength as she spoke. "Marriages generally begin with love. When they don't, things are bound to be a little different."

Kylo's fave darkened, "What are you saying?"

Rey turned to look out the viewpoint, unable to face him while she stated the obvious, "I won't sleep with you."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't," she repeated, turning around and looking at him squarely.

Kylo bit down hard on the inside of his lower lip, reminding himself that this was not the time to loose his temper. He should have expected she would say something like this, that she would never come to his bed by her choice.

"Rey, I will not agree to a marriage in name only. You will be my wife...in every way."

"The only way you'll get me into your bed will be by force," Rey said.

"It will never be rape between us, I guarantee you Rey," Kylo said.

Rey could feel her anger boiling. He was so sure of himself, so confident that she wouldn't be able to resist him. The air between them crackled as they stood there on opposite sides of the room.

"The wedding will take place in one week," Kylo informed her.

"A week? Why the rush?" Rey asked,

"Aren't you in a hurry to end the war?" Kylo asked.

"Yes, but can't we postpone the wedding a few weeks?" Rey asked.

"No. I want you by my side immediately," Kylo said, then added. "We will be married on Naboo at my grandmother's lake retreat and honeymoon there."

Honeymoon.

He was looking forward to many days and nights with just his then wife. Waking up next to her, spending meals together going for short walks on the beach, enjoying the cool water as they swam in the lake and especially, he looked forward to those nights of when it was just the two of them in bed, our of bed, against the wall or where they could find.

"Can I see Leia and my friends?" Rey asked.

"In good time,for now I'm going to show you your room and get you settled in, while I start finalizing the peace treaty with her," Kylo said.

"I want to see them to make sure you haven't killed them already," Rey said.

Kylo only looked down into her face, thinking about how they had started and how soon things would change between them forever. She was always his Rey, someone who always put others above herself.

"A...marriage is built on trust or supposed to be. I'll let you see your friends as an act of trust between us," he finally said.

"No matter what, I'll never trust you," Rey said.

"We'll see," Kylo said as he again offered her his arm but she declined again. He donned his mask and started towards the door, hearing her tiny footsteps follow him. He led her to the elevators that would take them to the prison block where her friends were being held. He would take her to where his mother was being held afterwards.

Once they arrived Kylo led her down to where the pilot and traitor's cells were.

"Rey!" The traitor yelled upon seeing her, before he could hold her to his side to show a united front, she ran to the other man's side.

"Finn! Poe!"

Kylo watched as they hugged one another as best they could between the bars. He felt his hands clench as the pilot also hugged her. He hated to see her obvious feelings for someone else, especially that person being a male. Once they were married, he would put a permanent stop to her being in another man's arms.

"Rey, has he hurt you?" Finn asked.

"No, no he hasn't hurt me. Are you two okay?" Rey asked.

"We're fine, as soon as we come up with a plan to get us out of here." Poe said silently as he looked over at the intimidating figure of Kylo Ren.

"I'm going to get you both out of here," Rey said.

"But how? We're all going to be locked up here and..." Finn stopped as he saw a look pass on Rey's face.

"Rey, what's wrong? How did Ren end up capturing you?" Poe asked as he took her hand in his.

"I offered her a deal to end this war and to release you all," Kylo spoke up as he walked to stand beside Rey, taking her hand from the pilot's and holding it himself.

"What kind of deal?" Finn asked.

"You're all going to go free in a week, plus Leia," Rey answered.

"At what price?" Poe asked.

"You all walk free, the war ends and a peace treaty between the Resistance and the First Order will be finalized after the wedding," Kylo answered.

"What wedding?" Finn asked as he looked at Rey, who wouldn't meet his eyes. Finn started shaking his head, "No Rey. No, not for us. Don't do this, we're not worth it."

"You're going to marry him?" Poe asked.

"It will end the war, and save so many people. Plus it will end slavery in the universe," Rey said. "It's a small sacrifice for everyone."

"Rey, you can't do this. Listen to me!" Finn said as he tried to pull Rey to him, but Kylo placed her behind him.

"Never touch my future empress again! Or I'll forget the bargain I made to spare your pathetic lives," Kylo said.

"How can you do this to her? Put all that on her shoulders? You are a monster," Poe said.

"And don't you ever forget it if you dare come near her again," Kylo said as he placed his hand around Rey's arm and started to walk away.

"I wasn't done talking to them," Rey said as she tried to pull away but she was no match for his superior strength. He had them on the elevator in no time.

"I don't ever want to see you hugging another man," Kylo said.

"They are my friends, I can hug them as I want to," Rey said.

"No, you can't. If you need male companionship, you have to look no further than me," Kylo said.

Rey rolled her eyes. "I want to see Leia now."

"We're on our way now," Kylo said as he waited on the elevator to stop.

Rey noted that he was keeping his mother not with the other prisoners, and once they were off the elevator she could tell that the floor Leia was being held on was a much nicer environment. They stopped outside the door where four storm troopers stood on guard, "I'll give you some time with her and I'll be back to take you to your quarters."

"You don't want to see her?" Rey asked.

"I've already seen her," Kylo said as he turned and walked off.

The storm trooper nearest the door opened it and Rey walked in to see Leia sitting up against the wall of the room. "Rey!"

"Leia," Rey said as she quickly moved to hug the woman she considered to be a mother figure to her.

"Oh, are you alright?" Rey asked.

"I'm fine. I'm assuming Ben has told you about the offer?" Leia asked.

Rey nodded. "I'm going to do it. I have to."

"You don't have to and I can't imagine all this being dumped on you like this at once. I know you are a very strong woman, you would have to be after all you have already been through. So, I know that you decision wasn't made lightly," Leia said.

"I can't let you all die, and to end the war? To save all those people who have fought so bravely? There was no decision," Rey said.

"Rey, I know you have thought of all of this from our side, but you also have to think about what will happen after you marry Ben," Rey said.

"I won't be marrying Ben. I'll be marrying Kylo Ren," Rey said. "I'm sorry Leia, I tried to bring Ben out and I thought I had but he turned his back on me and I think Ben is truly gone. I wished he wasn't, but I don't have hope to bring him out anymore."

Leia took Rey's hands in hers. "I know Ben is gone, I don't think he'll ever return. But my hope is that at least there is a part of Kylo that will treat you with kindness."

Rey just gave a slight nod.

"I want you to know, that I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law," Leia said. "And I know I speak on behalf of Han and myself."

Rey felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of Han. He had been the first who had shown some respect for her and treat her as a human being. Her heart hurt that he wasn't here, but she also knew he had died to try to save his only son.

Just then the door opened and in walked General Hux.

"Rebel scum," Hux mumbled under his breath.

"What do you want?" Rey asked.

"I have orders from Supreme Leader Ren to take you to the med bay," Hux said.

"What for?" Rey asked.

"Just following orders," Hux said.

"I'll try to get back to see you soon," Rey said to Leia as the two women hugged again.

"May the force be with you, stay strong," Leia whispered to her as Rey then left the room.

"Why am I going to the medic?" Rey asked as she followed Hux and a group of storm troopers.

He didn't answer, he simply walked. "Hey! Answer me." Rey yelled.

Hux turned and stared at her. "I don't have to answer to rebel scum like yourself."

He then hit a scanner that opened a door that led to the med room. "Get in!" Hux yelled.

Rey walked in and saw several medics, one in particular walked up to her. "Lady Rey, I'm Doctor Lins and I'll be doing your physical today."

"Physical? Lady Rey?" Rey asked.

"It's what Emperor Ren wishes us to call you, and we were brought orders for your physical from the Emperor as well," Doctor Lins said.

"What type of physical?" Rey asked.

"We're going to do standard blood work," Doctor Lins said. Rey did as she was instructed and have blood work performed on her, asked about her history. Rey didn't know anything about her parents but that they were dead. She was sitting on the exam table with a standard med gown on when Hux walked back into the room.

"There is a few more things we have to do before you can go to your quarters," Hux said as he walked up to the table. "A pregnancy test to start."

"But I'm not pregnant, there's no need," Rey said.

"There is every need," Hux said as he walked up to them. "No bastard of yours and some rebel pilot that you spread your legs for will be heir to the Emperor."

Rey did what she wanted to do she stood up and slapped General Hux.

"Rebel whore!" Hux said as he grabbed her by her chin. "Draw her blood for the test now!"

Doctor Lins did as instructed and as she was finishing, Hux handed her a piece of paper. "New orders from Emperor Ren. He wants to know for sure if you laid with anyone else."

"That's none of his business," Rey said.

"He signed the order himself," Hux said as he showed her the paper with Kylo's signature. The procedure called for her to have an exam to see if she still had her hymen.

"Now get back on the table and spread your legs," Hux said.

"No!" Rey said.

"No? Your friends will now pay for your disobedience," Hux said as he pulled out his comms and said. "You may begin."

"What are you doing?" Rey asked, fearful for her friends.

"Have a look yourself," Hux said as he walked over to a monitor and after hitting a few buttons she saw Finn and Poe being whipped on their backs, their screams tore at her.

"Stop it!" Rey said as she ran to Hux, as she almost got to him, she was pulled back by some guards.

"Get on the table or continue to watch them being punished for your actions," Hux said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this and to those who read, review, follow and fav.)**_

* * *

Chapter Text

Rey realized what they were going to do to her, she walked to the table and got on the table. Doctor Lins helped put her feet in the stirrups and put a sheet over the lower half of her body so that she was protected from General Hux's gaze.

"I don't think Emperor Ren would like you being in here for this," Doctor Lins spoke up to Hux.

Hux walked over with his hands behind his back and said, "It's a good thing you're not here to think. Now do it."

"Lady Rey, I'll be as gentle as I can," Doctor Lins said as she put on some gloves and prepped her as best she could for the exam.

Rey just nodded, she just watched as her friends were laying on the ground of their cells in obvious pain from her decision. Luckily, Hux had ordered his troops to stop the beatings once she had gotten on the table. Her heart turned so cold towards Kylo for ordering this to be done to her. She couldn't read exactly all that well, but she could make out his name and the order for this exam.

"Lady Rey, just relax and take a deep breath, it will be over soon," Doctor Lins said.

Rey closed her eyes and tried not to feel the hands upon her. Tears came to her eyes as she felt herself being parted and probed. She dimly heard Doctor Lins at last tell Hux that she was a virgin still and that her hymen was fully intact. Never in her life had she felt so mortified, not even when Plutt had offered her three months portions for her to sleep with him. She lay in so deep a cloud of misery and shame. She vowed that she would never forget what Kylo had done to her.

"Okay Lady Rey, it's over with," Doctor Lins said as she was about to help Rey out of the stirrups and to sit up.

"Wait," Hux said as he walked over to the end of the table and pushed the sheet back.

"General Hux, I have to protest this..." Doctor Lins said. She knew that Emperor Ren would not wish anyone to look upon her like this except medical personnel like herself.

"Quiet!" Hux said as she looked at Rey's nakedness. "All this chaos because of what is between your legs. I hope when he finally fucks you, it feels like he's splitting you in two for all you are putting my Army through, you and your rebel scum."

Rey couldn't look at him, her eyes were glued on her friends on the monitor. She would endure all this and never forget who was truly responsible for this. She flinched when she felt Hux touch her inner thigh. "Soft..." she heard him say.

"Get dressed and let's get you to your quarters," Hux said as he turned and left the room.

Rey removed her feet from the stirrups and sat up, feeling violated from this ordeal, she hugged her arms close to her body.

"Lady Rey, while there may have been orders from the Emperor, I know he would not have wanted Hux in here and not to be looking at you as..." Doctor Lins started. She knew the Emperor's temper, had seen enough the results of it and knew that this was not something he would take lightly.

"It doesn't matter, he ordered all this to be done to me. I hope he's happy," Rey said as she got off the table and was handed her clothes by an medical assistant. She removed the robe and quickly dressed, just wanting to be out of this room. Once she was ready she walked outside and was escorted by Hux and the storm troopers to her quarters. They arrived moments later and she was inside her quarters which was furnished extremely well, there was a lounge room with a view port with a lounge and chairs, off to the side was her bedroom with a refresher off to its side.

She was told by the storm trooper who had opened her door that if she needed anything there would be storm troopers at her door at all times.

To make sure she didn't escape.

But right now, all she wanted was to lay down and just escape if only in her mind.

She couldn't believe Kylo had done this to her, to make her go through that exam. No one had ever seen so much of her before. She remembered the embarrassment she had felt when Ola the old woman from Niimia had to explain to her about her menses a few years back, this was ten times worse. And he had put her through that for his own selfish purposes.

****PAGEBREAK****

Kylo was furious that his meeting with his generals which was only supposed to take ten minutes was going on over an hour now. They were arguing back and forth about this peace treaty with him and then also what to do with the rebel prisoners they currently held here on this ship and on Lunu where their prison facility had been built.

He was sure that Rey was appreciative of the time with his mother, but he himself hated it. He knew the influence that Leia Organa would have over someone, especially someone like Rey who had had no mother figure to look up to.

"Enough!" Kylo bellowed out behind his mask.

"I've listened to you all for far too long, write up a report on what you think should be done with the prisoners and I'll make a decision after I return from my honeymoon," Kylo said.

"Yes, my lord," the other generals all said in unison.

After they were gone, he looked at one last bit of paperwork and was about to leave when in walked Doctor Lins.  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Emperor, but I thought you might like my report on Lady Rey's exam."

"Her what?" Kylo asked.

"Her exam that you ordered," Doctor Lins explained.

"What kind of exam?" Kylo asked. He had not ordered any exam to be done on Rey, and he was furious that he had been underminded. "Show me the orders you received."

"You ordered me to do standard blood work on her," Doctor Lins said as she handed him a file which had the orders and the report on what all was done.

"And how was her results?" Kylo asked as he looked over the orders. Someone had copied his signature well, too well.

"All her blood work was normal," Doctor Lins answered.

"Good." Kylo said, maybe it wasn't as bad as he feared as he continued to look over the report.

"And her pregnancy test was also negative," Doctor Lins said.

His hands tightened into fists, "She had a pregnancy test done?"

"Yes, my lord. General Hux said it was because of her time spent with the rebels, that he..." Doctor Lins

"Hux brought Rey to you?" Kylo asked.

"Yes sir," Doctor Lins said.

"And the reason for the pregnancy test he said was what?" Kylo asked.

"He said that no child of hers will be the next emperor," Doctor Lins answered.

Kylo was beyond furious that Hux had put Rey through all this, and with his fake signature on these orders he knew she would be mad at him, as innocent as he might be in this. "Anything else?"

"When I was done with everything, he said you sent one last order," Doctor Lins said as she took a deep breath, knowing this was going to upset him.

"What? What else is there?" Kylo asked.

"The order called for me to check if she still had her..." Doctor Lins was obvious nervous as she knew that Emperor Ren had not ordered all these tests.

"Her what?" Kylo asked, knowing he was going to become even furious.

"Her hymen," Doctor Lins answered.

Kylo ignited his light saber and proceeded to slash his desk back and forth before turning to his control panel behind him and slashing it to bits. Doctor Lins stood there and jerked at his obvious anger played out in front of her.

"If that is all," Kylo finally said as he stopped.

"When she refused to have the exam done, he had her friends in their cells more tests were ran but when I was finishing her exam, General Hux he moved the sheet that I had covering her, and looked at her as she was on the table at the end," Doctor Lins said.

"I'm going to kill him," Kylo said. As if this wasn't bad enough with the exam, but then to have her lowlife friends brought into this. He knew she would blame him for what happened to herself and to them.

"Captain Phasma!" He said into his comms.

"Yes my lord," Captain Phasma quickly responded.

"Escort General Hux to my quarters immediately, you are to guard the door and make sure he doesn't leave this ship until I've spoken to him," Kylo said.

"Yes, my lord," Captain Phasma said.

"I tried to get him to stop but he had those orders," Doctor Lins said.

"It's okay Doctor Lins, I don't hold you responsible for what happened to my soon to be wife, that falls on General Hux," Kylo said as he walked over and picked up the file from the floor. He started to read it again and a certain few sentences caught his attention.

"I'll take my leave now," Doctor Lins said.

"Wait. In this you say how it might be difficult for Rey to carry a child to term?" Kylo asked.

"I asked Lady Rey about her family history but she doesn't know it. And then we went over her childhood, how she grew up and after her telling me about her poor condition with nutrition and how she didn't start her menses until a few years later than most females her age, and the first pregnancy might be difficult as it would be her first. I wrote how I would recommend her to be closely monitored. She has told me how she was fed adequately while she was in the Resistance, where before she was pretty much starving day to day," Doctor Lins said. Rey's case was one of the worst she had ever heard.

"I see. When she does conceive our first child, I would like you to be her main doctor. And I would also like her to have monthly visits with you for the foreseeable future, I'll take no chance with her health," Kylo said. He planned on them having children one day, when she was acceptable of his love and would return hers to him. He knew she was attracted to him at the very least, that day the bond had opened while he was half dressed he had seen how his bare chest had affected her.

"Of course, my lord," Doctor Lins said.

"During the exam, was it painful for her?" Kylo asked. He was still furious with Hux, and he would deal with him soon. But he wondered why Rey hadn't called out to him through their bond? Surely she knew he would come to her and stop this from going on.

"It might have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't painful. I was very careful with her," Doctor Lins said.

"You may leave now," Kylo said as he took a seat behind his now destroyed desk. Doctor Lins showed herself out and left him alone. He read over the report of how she was still a virgin and how small she was. He didn't know if she might have been forced to sell her body back on Jakku, He was relieved that she had not had to make that terrible decision, he couldn't have faulted her if she had to. It hurt him to his very core how she had been sold by those who had given her life, they had not been parents, just two who were able to produce her. How she had been starved as she grew up and forced to try to live day to day.

As he finished the report he felt his anger build and build. He stood up and left his office, but as he did he was torn on who to go to first, Rey or Hux. One he wanted to comfort what hurt he could, the other he wanted to tear apart with his bare hands.

* * *

_**(A/N-So who will Kylo go to first? Rey or Hux?)**_


	5. Chapter 5

He quickly made the decision and after getting on the elevator arrived at his destination quickly. She was always going to come first in his life. He ached to get his hands on Hux, but he wanted to see for himself how she truly was. He removed his glove at the scanner to open the door and walked in, he quickly removed his helmet and placed it on a table near the door. The room was quiet and he saw her sitting on the lounge, her legs pulled up near her chest laying against one of the arm of it. He placed his gloves on the table as well, noticing the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Rey?" he said as he walked over to where she was. She made no acknowledgment of him. She simply stared out the view port.

"Rey...I..." he began.

"Leave me be," Rey said as she closed her eyes.

"Rey, I just found out about what happened," Kylo said as he sat down on the lounge. He was only inches from touching her, but they were miles apart.

"I'm sure you're pleased with the results," Rey said as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"If you're talking about you being a virgin, then yes I am." Kylo admitted as he locked his gaze with hers. He wanted her to see the truth in his eyes, always.

"I knew it," Rey said as she turned her head from him.

"Rey," Kylo said as he moved his left hand to her cheek to bring her gaze back to him. He hated when she flinched under his touch, but he knew this had to do with her anger over what had happened to her and her hurt over her friends being punished. When her eyes met his again there was a fire in them, but also something else. Shame. "I'm relieved that you didn't have to sell yourself to try to live back on Jakku. I would not have blamed you if you had to make that decision."

She made no comment, she simply looked at him. He knew she blamed him for everything that had happened to her today, that and to her friends.

"I won't lie to you, Rey. I am pleased to know you're a virgin and that my touch will be the first and only touch you'll know in love and in passion," Kylo said as thoughts of them together in a bed entered into his mind. The first time he made love to her, he thought of how she would react, how she would feel the first time he entered her body as he took her virginity.

As he gave her, his.

He was still a virgin at the age of thirty.

He had had the opportunity many times over the years to have sex with. The Knights of Ren had a select group of women that were called the Whores of Ren, they slept with all the knights, except Kylo. He had never wanted to share that much of himself with another person. The Whores, slept with the knights, not caring who watched and Kylo had watched, and he had also made notes on certain aspects of sex. But he had also not wanted his knowledge to be just watching the whores sleep with his knights. A few weeks after he had first met Rey, Kylo had went to Tatooine and visited a pleasure house. He had not taken a lover that night, instead he had talked with the madam who ran it. He had asked many questions about how to please Rey, someone he thought was still a virgin. She had went over some finer points over what would help a virgin with their first time with a man. Later she had even taken him to a special room where couples engaged in sex in the open while others watched. He watched as men pleasured women, and in return as well. He had been turned on, not by them, but by closing his eyes and thinking of Rey and himself.

He had paid the madam well and also threatened that if any mention of his visit would result in her death. The madam had actually laughed at him, until he ignited his light saber. "If that light saber is anything like you, I envy this woman."

"Love? You don't know anything about love. The only love you have is for destroying people's lives," Rey said as she stood up and moved from the lounge to stand at the view port.

He watched her walk over. He couldn't deny what she had just said, but it wasn't a love of destroying people's lives, it was that finally, finally this war was over. Rey would soon be his wife, but he had a lot to do to try to make up for what she had to go through today. He walked up behind her and raised his hands and at first contact with her slender shoulders, she shuddered and moved slightly from him. He wasn't going to be denied. He firmly placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into him. Letting her back press against his chest. He closed his eyes at the contact of their bodies after so long apart.

"Rey," he whispered against the side of her face. "There's only one thing that I love and that is you. Just open your heart to me and I promise you'll never regret it."

"I want to see my friends," Rey said.

Kylo let out a deep sigh. He knew he didn't want to do this, that her seeing them, seeing what Hux had did to them would cause her more turmoil and push her further from him.

"Please, after what you did to me," Rey said.

"I didn't order that exam and those tests," Kylo said but he knew since he was the Emperor that it all ended and started with him.

"Do you know how I felt when the doctor had to do a pregnancy test? It made me feel cheapen, and then if that wasn't bad enough, the test about if I was still a virgin, it was humiliating," Rey said as she pulled away from him to walk over to the lounge again.

"I know it made you feel shame, but you should also feel strength in that you survived Jakku with your virtue intact. I'm sure many other women had to go through that difficult decision to try to live," Kylo said.

"They did. I remember one girl, Janu who sold herself to this bounty hunter and he hurt her so much it ended up killing her, she was my age at the time, only fourteen," Rey said.

Kylo felt horrible for the young girl that made that decision, thankful again that Rey had managed to survive it all. "I want you to know I could have found out all those test results on my own." He walked over to stand only inches from her.

Rey nodded. "With your mind reading."

"No, I would have found out on our wedding night," Kylo said.

Rey's cheeks turned slightly pink and she brought her eyes in contact with his. "Please, let me see my friends. They were hurt because of me."

"No! They were hurt because of Hux," Kylo said.

At that moment, his comms beeped. Kylo didn't want anything to interrupt his time with Rey, but there were a few things he had to address. "Ren."

"Sir, I have been unable to bring General Hux to your quarters. It appears he left the ship a little while ago," Captain Phasma said.

Kylo looked at Rey, who had brought her hands to her arms. "Find out where he is and report back to me. Take as many troops as you need. But find him."

"Yes, sir." Captain Phasma said.

Rey had now turned back to the view port. Kylo started towards her but stopped when she turned around. "Will you let me see my friends?"

Kylo knew she was dead set on it, and he knew if he didn't let her have this, it would be something else to hold against him. He just wanted her to lean on him, need him, let him comfort her. She had always been so strong but he knew that one day that would crack.

"Alright, we'll go right now," Kylo said as he turned and headed to the door, he started to put his gloves back on and then his helmet.

"I prefer to go alone," Rey said.

"I'll accompany you for the foreseeable future," Kylo said. He knew she would never abandon her friends, but he just felt better if he was with her.

"Whatever," Rey said as she walked over to the door as well. Soon, they were off to the prison cells, all the way Rey never said a word. She who was usually so vocal was so quiet now. When he found Hux, he would kill him, but not quickly, no he would do it slowly so that every injustice he had put Rey through today would serve as a reminder of why he did what he did when he finally was able to get Hux.

When they arrived at their destination, Rey waited no time and ran to her Finn's cell first. "Open the door." She told Kylo.

Kylo waved his hand and opened the door, knowing that if he didn't it would just keep her from letting him get close to her more. She kneeled down beside Finn's cot and he could feel the pain coming from her.

He watched as she carefully moved Finn onto his stomach, her gasp at seeing the traitor's back. Kylo knew he had to do something to ease her suffering. He switched on his comms quickly, "I need medics here immediately with plenty of bacta patches and medicine to ease pain."

Once he was through, he walked into the cell himself, he gently touched her shoulder. Hating how she moved her shoulder from his touch. "I've ordered medics to come and assist your friends."

"I want to stay until they've been seen," Rey said as she looked over at Poe's cell which was beside Finn's. He was in the same condition as Finn. His back also torn up from the storm troopers earlier.

"Rey.." he began.

"I want to stay with them, they suffered because of me. Can't you understand that? Or are you too much of a monster to?" Rey asked.

Kylo smashed his lips together, knowing his previous actions would make him a monster in her eyes. He was going to have to work on building his image in her eyes. While they had fought together to help stop Snoke, he knew she resented him not coming with her and leaving the First Order, then becoming the Supreme Leader and Emperor didn't win him anything in her favor. But he was going to rebuild the First Order and not just have it be a killing machine. It was why he had made this peace treaty in the process. He wanted Rey, he wanted her to stand beside him and help make decisions to make the galaxy all that it could be and bring peace to a decades end war.

"You can stay until they finish with your friends," Kylo relented. They stayed in silence until the medics arrived a few minutes later and they began to treat both Poe and Finn who were blissfully still unconscious while they were worked on. Rey held Finn's hand while the bacta patches were put on him, wiping a few tears that had escaped as they finished on him.

Kylo knew he had a jealous streak when it came to Rey, but he also kept telling himself that there only appeared to be friendship between her and the other two men. At least nothing physical had happened between them after the exam that Hux had ordered under Kylo's name. He couldn't cut off their friendship totally as he knew Rey would stay mad at him if he even attempted it.

He continued to watch and the only real time he became bothered is when Rey took some cream from the medic and applied some herself to Finn's back. He saw how she was being so careful with applying the medicine He wanted her to touch him with such ease. He had only felt her touch him a few times, once when they had fought and she had kicked him in the front, another time when they had touched hands and the final time when they had fought in the throne room, when she had grabbed his thigh to fight off one of Snoke's Praetorian guards.

Finn then started to wake up, Rey held his hand as he tried to calm him down, he pulled her in for a hug as he asked "Rey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry they did this to you, Finn," Rey said.

"You didn't cause this, he did," Finn said as he looked over her shoulder at Kylo standing there.

"I'm guilty of many things, I admit, but this isn't one of them," Kylo said.

"Come to gloat?" Poe asked from beside them.

"As I have explained, I didn't cause this. Hux did this, among other things," Kylo defended himself.

"What else did he do?" Finn asked as he looked at Rey who lowered her gaze from his.

"Know this, what Hux did to you and Rey he will be held accountable for his actions this day," Kylo swore as Rey looked back at him.

"And what about your actions? When will you be held accountable?" Poe asked.

"And you're so innocent? You never took a life?" Kylo asked.

"They were going to kill us and millions more," Poe said.

"Again no one has been innocent in this war, but it's almost over. And lives must start over again," Kylo said. :Rey, it's time for us to return to your quarters."

"Her prison," Finn said.

Kylo said nothing just extended his hand to Rey's.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Rey said as she stood and walked around Kylo out of the cell.

Kylo was about to turn and follow when Finn said, "If you ever hurt her, I will kill you I promise you."

"If I do, you have my permission to," Kylo said as he exited the cell and went to where Rey was waiting by the elevator. They walked in and Kylo pressed the buttons that sent them back to where their quarters were.

He walked her back to her quarters, letting her know once they were inside, "My quarters are right next door, if you need me just call for me through the bond. I will always make sure you are safe, if you'll just trust me."

"Trust is earned not given," Rey said.

Kylo walked to stand in front of her and took her chin in his fingers, "I'll earn it, just don't shut me completely out."

"You're going to kill Hux when you catch him aren't you?" Rey asked.

"For what he did to you, he will die by my hand," Kylo promised her.

"I don't want more deaths on my shoulders," Rey said.

"I can't allow what he did to go unpunished," Kylo said.

"Then put him in a prison, something, anything but that. If you really care about me like you say you do, you'll honor my request," Rey said.

Kylo was quiet for a second, considering her request. "Kiss me."

"What?" Rey asked.

"If you wish him to live, kiss me," Kylo said, waiting to see what she would do.

* * *

_**(So will she kiss him?)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. Also thanks to those who read, review, follow, fav. Also side point this STORY is not based on 100% facts, in situations everyone's experience is different. So before attacking someone for everyone's experience being the same as yours, remember that this is fiction, about light sabers, the force, walking carpets.)**_

* * *

"What?" Rey asked.

"If you wish for the man who hurt your friends and yourself to live, kiss me," Kylo challenged.

"So you're blackmailing me again?" Rey asked.

"It's your choice," Kylo said, he could tell from her body language that she was distracted by him being so close to her. He affected her as she did him. "Because when I get my hands on him, I'll..."

Rey wasted no time, she reached up and cupped the thick column of his neck, tugging him down to her height. His expression was one of shock as then her lips touched his gently and his mouth answered hers in returning her kiss. Her eyes closed as his hands went to the side of her face to keep her mouth right where he wanted it, under his.

Rey moaned, as she thought of how amazing he tasted. She knew it was wrong, wrong to be kissing him, wrong that she was thinking about how he tasted, how she was so turned on right now, and from her second kiss ever, the first being back in his office on this ship. Now here she was kissing the man she had tried to kill back on Starkiller, the man who had taken her to Snoke to be tortured and now was forcing her to marry him.

This was Kylo Ren.

Ben Solo, if still alive was buried deep inside of Kylo Ren.

Eyes closed, she gripped the back of his neck tighter, trying to get more of his mouth, he had the best lips she had ever seen on a man before, or a woman for that matter. He reminded her of Han in so many ways, but there was also a strong not just a physical resemblance to his mother, Leia. His mouth opened, and his tongue came out to play, tangling with hers in a sensual, forbidden dance.

She fisted his tunic in her hand, tugging it up and brushing against the plane of his firm abs, and Kylo's response was to life the hem of her shirt, where his fingertips touched the exposed skin of her torso. She gasped as no one, no man had ever touched her like this before. On Jakku, for her there was no desire to try to find a mate, there was only the desire not to starve.

Upon hearing her gasp, Kylo pulled back, blinking at her with lust-heavy lids. She touched her mouth with her fingertips, and looked away. Kylo took her chin in his finger and thumb, turning her face to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Rey's for a brief kiss as if to even out her kiss. He moved back from her and he saw her eyes twinkle. He itched to haul her over his shoulder and take her back to his quarters, where his bed was bigger than hers here.

"I'll let him live..for now. But that may change eventually," Kylo said. He knew he wouldn't kill him...not at the start but he also knew his emotions would get the best of him.

"I'll let you get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll have breakfast here in your quarters if that is acceptable to you?" Kylo asked.

Rey just nodded. "I'd like to see Finn and Poe tomorrow."

"I will allow some time to visit them, if you agree to take a stroll with me every night after our dinner," Kylo said.

"I have to eat all my meals with you?" Rey asked.

"I would love to enjoy your company, and it would be a great way for us to learn about one another without the threat of war hanging over us," Kylo said.

Rey was quiet for a bit, then she said, "Alright."

"Good. Walk me to the door?" Kylo asked as he put his hand out for her, she looked at his face remembering the time he had offered her his hand before, she slowly put her hand in his. He knew he would have to build their relationship back after what Hux had done, and he felt this was the right direction for them to have a chance to have a great marriage and he knew they could have one if she would only meet him halfway. He pressed his hand on the scanner to open the door, he let go of her hand reluctantly and grabbed his gloves and slid them on.

"When we go to Naboo will my friends come with me?" Rey asked.

Kylo let out a breath, he had not planned on doing so but he was willing to let that happen for her, "I can make that arrangement but they will be separated from us and heavily guarded. I will take no chances in this wedding not happening at the end of this week. Fair?"

"Fair," Rey nodded then watched as he grabbed his helmet and looked to be about to put it on when he placed it back down, and grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, letting them graze over her knuckles.

"Good night, Rey, sleep well," Kylo said.

"Night," Rey whispered as he placed his helmet back on and walked out of the door, turning to see her close the door.

"No one is allowed in there, but me," Kylo reminded his storm troopers at the door.

"Yes, sir," the five that were assigned to the door all acknowledged at the same time.

"If she tries to get out, I am to be informed immediately," Kylo said.

"Yes, sir," again was said by all.

Kylo went down the hall to his quarters, once entering he removed his helmet and gloves. This day had not gone how he had wanted it to. He had wanted to spend time with Rey but with her going through what she had because of Hux. He also didn't wish for her friends to be hurt because of her, he didn't like them but he didn't like hurting people. He had changed, changed because of Rey. She made him want to be better for her, for himself. He knew he would have to be one to change and his actions would have to prove it.

He removed his outer tunic, then his inner one, throwing them on the counter. He sat on his bed and removed his boots, pulling one off then the other. He looked back at the bed, picturing Rey and himself on it. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. He wanted to do so many things with her, yes sexually as well. But just little things as taking a walk in the evenings, to listening to her advice as they ruled the galaxy. Enjoying a swim at sunrise at the lake retreat on Naboo.

They would arrive on Naboo the day after tomorrow, where the preparations for their wedding were already in place. He had started them even before he had met with Leia. He knew how Rey would do anything to save her friends, while some might consider it a weakness, he also saw it as a strength of hers. Their attire was finished and he hoped she would like his choice of gown for her. It was almost like his grandmother Padme's, except Rey's dress was ivory with hints of black in it, just like a combination of them. He had liked it since he had seen it one day in his mother's possession. He had been a little boy then, watching her pick out a dress for a dinner that she had to attend. He had asked her about this lace covered one she had.

"That was my mother's wedding dress," Leia had answered.

"My grandmother? Can I meet her?" Ben has asked.

"She died, a long time ago. And I was raised by another mother," Leia answered.

"It's beautiful," Ben said as he touched the delicate lace.

"It is, and I hope one day to give it the woman you pick to marry," Leia said.

Ben just made a face and then watched as she braided her hair.

Now here he was set to marry the woman he loved. Even though she might not be in love with him yet, but he was determined to win her love. He might be forcing her, well encouraging her to marry him, but he was going to win her heart. He had thought he wanted power, and control and a part of him still wanted that to a degree but above all he wanted Rey's heart. He knew from her memories that there had been no other before him that she had feelings for. He could tell from her body language and the way she acted around him, the way she looked at him. She had feelings for him as slight as they might be at this time. He would encourage those feelings to grow until it became a powerful love.

His marriage was not going to be like his parents. After their honeymoon he knew he would have to be involved to a degree in helping the Senate be set up, but he was not going to be like Senator Organa and be away from his spouse and family for such a time period. He would bring Rey with him as much as he was able to and he would also not be like Han Solo and be off exploring the galaxy. If he did explore the galaxy and other planets, Rey would be at his side as well.

He let his mind become focused on Rey, and moments later he was standing in her quarters through their force bond. He just wanted to check on her to make sure she was able to sleep. He saw her lying on her bed, her hair freshly washed and slightly still damp, she had changed into ivory nightgown and appeared to be sleeping well. He walked over and let his hand move a strand of her hair from her forehead and he leaned down and kissed her forehead, seeing the small smile that was on her face.

"Dream of me, my love," Kylo said as he exited the bond and returned to his room.

Tomorrow they would start anew and every second rebuild.

****PAGEBREAK*****

Kylo was awakened by his comms link going off the next morning, "WHAT?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sire, but General Organa has requested your presence in her holding cell," Captain Phasma said.

"Fine," Kylo said as he shut off the comms. He quickly got up and took a shower, not looking forward to another row with his mother.

When he finished dressing he had a cup of caf ordered and while he waited he connected the bond with Rey. He found her room quiet, but it was still early. She was lying on the lounge looking out the view port.

"Rey," he said her name gently.

She jumped slightly, then turned to see him standing there. "I guess knocking is too much."

"I just wanted to check if you were still sleeping, I know its early still. I have a meeting and then I'll come back and thought we could have breakfast together," Kylo offered.

"Fine," Rey said as she turned back around and pulled the throw around her closer.

Still so stubborn. He walked over to her and sat down on the lounge beside her.

"Rey, if we are going to have a chance of this working between us, you have to start meeting me halfway," Kylo said.

"Like you're meeting me halfway?" Rey threw back at him.

"I'm willing to listen to anything you have to offer," Kylo said.

"I don't want this marriage," Rey said.

He let out a deep sigh, knowing it would always come back to this, until the day the wall around her heart broke and let him in. "Rey, this wasn't the way I wanted things to go between us. I tried to get you to join me back in the throne room. But you refused."

"And my feelings didn't matter then nor now," Rey said quietly.

"Rey, your feelings me everything to me as you do," Kylo said. "I love you."

"Then let me and my friends go, your First Order has won. The Resistance is no more, the treaty can still go forth."

"I will give you much, but that is not one of them," Kylo said.

"Are you really going to let Leia and my friends leave once this wedding is over?" Rey asked.

"I gave you my word and I've never lied to you," Kylo said.

"Can I see them and Leia after we have breakfast?" Rey asked.

"I have to meet with a few officers after we eat, but when I get back I'll take you to them," Kylo said.

"Alright," Rey said.

"Why don't you take a nap till I get back?" Kylo said.

"I'd rather stay here, I've never slept much anyways," Rey said.

He knew it was from her time on Jakku where she was too afraid to sleep in case someone attacked her or was trying to take what very few belongings she had. He still hates how much she had to endure and wishes he had known of her, of what they would become one day. He would have stolen the falcon and rescued her and brought her back to...Leia. Leia would have found her a good home until she was older and he could be with her.

But fate had other things in mind for them.

He who had everything he ever wanted and her having nothing.

"Rest, I'll be back soon then," Kylo said.

He ended the connection and after having his caf, he really should have ordered something stronger, he put his helmet on and gloves and went to see Leia. He arrived and removed a glove to unlock the door, he saw his mother sitting she quickly stood up upon seeing him.

"Ben," Leia said as she stood.

"How many times must I tell you he's dead?" Kylo asked.

"Will you take off that mask, while we're alone?" Leia asked.

He did so after a few seconds, "What did you want?"

"I wanted to ask you again to reconsider this deal you made with Rey," Leia said.

"The wedding is take place in four days," Kylo said.

"Ben, you're going to make her resent you if you do this. I know you have feelings for her, strong feelings. And I know she feels something for you, I'll admit. Give her time, court her," Leia said.

"Court her? I'm no dead prince of Alderaan," Kylo said.

"No you're not. But I want you to have a good love, a strong love and even stronger marriage," Leia said. "I messed up with you and your father. I let other things become more important than the two of you."

"My marriage will NOT be like yours," Kylo said.

"No, it won't. Mine was started by both our choices, yours at least on one end won't be," Leia said.

"She'll come around I know she will. You said it yourself, she feels something towards me," Kylo said.

Leia took a few steps towards him, she slowly raised her hand and let it touch his face, letting her finger graze over his scar that Rey had given him back on StarKiller. He hadn't felt her touch since he was a young boy.

"Son, I know I have no right to give you advice, but if you're going to go through with this wedding than I offer to you this, build on your feelings for her, and trust in her and let her trust in you. It will help those fragile feelings she has for you to grow. But don't break her spirit, Ben. If you do you will end up crushing any feelings towards you."

Kylo couldn't say anything for a few moments, he only listened to her. "I will never hurt her."

"Because you love her," Leia said nodding her head and removing her hand.

"After the wedding, you and the others will be taken to New Alderaan. I thought you might want to help them rebuild and start the process of electing a representative for it," Kylo said.

"That's a more than fair arrangement," Leia said. "You're going to get married on Naboo?"

"Yes, it seemed fitting," Kylo said.

"Because of Padme and Anakin?" Leia asked.

He just nodded, "I want you to know, I didn't fire on you when you were on the Raddus."

"I knew there was light still in you, it's buried, but it's there," Leia said.

"I have to go," Kylo moved from her and put his helmet back on. He pressed the scanner and then put his gloves back on.

"Ben?" Leia called out to him as he made to leave. He turned back to look at her.

"I love you, I have always loved you," Leia said as he said nothing and just left the room.

He wanted to get away, the emotions she was stirring up in him reminded him of when he had felt her presence on her ship. He hadn't felt her in so long, not since he had went to study with Luke. He had been saddened when he had seen her ship fired upon.

He just wanted to be with Rey, being in her presence was so calming to him. He arrived at her quarters, and after scanning he walked in only to not find her there.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this and thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

When Kylo walked into her quarters, he was about to panic as he couldn't see Rey. He used their bond to find her presence, and was relieved when he sensed her close. He then heard some water running, and knew she was just inside her refresher.

"Rey?" Kylo called not wanting to just walk in on her. A part of him wanted to but he was trying to show her the respect.

He heard no response and he reasoned with himself he was going to check on her just to make sure she was well.

****REYLO PAGE BREAK****

For Rey, the last few days have been draining. Knowing how beaten that the resistance was, and then finding out that Leia, Poe and Finn had all been taken hostages. And then making that deal with Kylo to marry him to end this war that they knew was lost. She got up from the lounge and walked to the refresher, in it was a walk in shower and a tub that easily could fit two people. She looked in the mirror, seeing the defeat on her face. She closed her eyes and just stopped thinking for a few moments, letting herself breathe. She then walked over to the bath and started the water.

It was still something that she was in awe about, so much water running, so much water that people back on Jakku would die for. All just to take a simple bath in, but then again bathing wasn't a priority back on Jakku, surviving was.

She removed her clothes and as she waited on the water, she again looked at the mirror. Rey had never had any care or notion about her body, just trying to keep it from shutting down and starving was enough. She looked at her small frame, starting on her hips that were at least now not so bony. She had a little curve there, her ribs were no longer showing like before. Her breasts which were small, not bigger like most men seemed to obsess over back on Jakku. So in a way her forced starvation was almost a blessing as the harassment she had to go through wasn't constant.

Her hair was just plain and she pulled it back into a thick, single mass on top of her head and sloppily secured it with one of her ties. She tested the water and then stepped into the soothing warm water. She cleaned up and then leaned back against the curved, water warmed porcelain and reveled in the soothing liquid engulfing her fatigued ridden body, closing her eyes, just to relax...

*****REYLO PAGE BREAK*****

Kylo stopped dead in his tracks at the gloriously revealed sight of the naked goddess before him. Rey was leaned back in the tub, he knew he shouldn't but he looked at her, her tiny body at ease in the water, her head thrown back against the back of it. She looked so peaceful and so...damn beautiful.

Her chest rose slowly as she breathed, raising her breasts, which he knew would fit just perfectly in his larger hands. Hips that he wanted to hold as they were making love, both of them on their hands and knees. The small patch of hair that for the time period hid her core from his lust filled eyes.

He could feel himself getting hard and knew he needed to stop but it was almost like he was frozen. At that moment he heard a gasp and his eyes flew up to Rey's shocked face and eyes wide opened. "How dare you!"

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, and moved her hips to the side in an effort to shield her charms from his piercing gaze. She could feel herself blushing intensely, she was painfully conscious of the fact that his eyes raked over her trembling, outraged form with an immensely distressing boldness. "Get out of here at once!" She commanded with all the exacting bravado she could muster under the humiliating circumstances.

Kylo couldn't move, he literally couldn't and well, didn't want to move. "I'm sorry for coming in, but I called for you and you didn't answer."

"That doesn't give you the right to just come in," Rey said.

"I was concerned about your welfare, I won't apologize for worrying about you," Kylo said.

"What's going to happen? The tub going to eat me alive?" Rey asked, annoyed.

Her words made images come into his mind of her on a bed, head and back arched back as he laid between her legs, his head at her...

"Stop that!" Rey yelled.

"Stop what?" Kylo asked.

"Stop sharing those thoughts with me," Rey said. But even as she said that, it was an image she knew she wouldn't be getting out of her head soon.

"I won't hide my desire for you, Rey. We will be married soon, and I will wait for our wedding night, but," Kylo said as he neared the tub and sat on the edge of it before continuing, "we will get to know one another quite well over the next few days." He said as he moved one long strand of her hair off her face and carefully placed it behind her ear, caressing it with a one finger as he did so.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked.

"I mean that soon we'll be joined in marriage as well in our bodies, and I think it's time we get used to one another," Kylo said as he started to undo his belt to his tunic.

"What...what are you doing?" Rey breathlessly demanded, her eyes growing round as saucers as she watched him unzip his outer tunic than his inner tunic, leaving his chest bare. She looked at his broad chest, last time she had been too upset with him to stare at it like she was now.

For Kylo, seeing Rey's reaction of his chest gave him a boost of confidence. He wasn't going to let them become intimate tonight, but the sooner they were used to each other being unclothed around the other, the easier this jump into their marriage would become. He could tell she was aroused just by looking at him, he could feel it coursing throughout her blood, her heart was beating a little faster and she was letting out small gasps of air, and there just there she bit her bottom lip.

"I'd thought I'd join you," Kylo answered as he bent over and removed his boots, socks and then as he started to remove his pants, he watched as she quickly used the force to move a towel and just as fast put it around her form as she stood up. He stood there in just his black boxer briefs over that gorgeous body of his.

Suddenly she started towards the door, he shot his arm and clamped down like a band of steel around her slender waist, eliciting a highly audible intake of breath from Rey. "Don't go. I don't want you scared of me, of what our marriage will be about to a degree."

"You just want to have sex with me," Rey said.

"I do want us to make love with one another, I don't deny that I'm attracted to you and I think if you are truthful you are attracted to me," Kylo said as Rey moved her eyes from him. But he wasn't going to let her get away from this. He took his hand and slowly brought her face back to look at him. "Rey...are you attracted to me? I've been honest with you, our marriage may have started over a treaty but I want honesty between us."

"Yes...I'm attracted to you. You already knew this and you just did this so that I'd..." Rey started but stopped when his lips claimed hers. Not a possessive kiss but one that was soft and sensual. It wasn't long before he removed his lips from hers and looked down into her lust filled eyes, eyes that matched his own.

"I thought tonight we could become more use to each other's body," Kylo said.

"I...I thought you said you were going to wait until we were married," Rey said.

"I am...we are," Kylo confirmed. "But I thought we'd start with a nice massage today while our breakfast is prepared."

"A massage?" Rey asked.

"Let me show you," Kylo said as they started towards the bedroom. He stopped when he felt her pull back.

"Can I get dressed?" Rey asked.

"It's better if you keep it down to shorts and a short top, there are some in your dresser," Kylo said as he left her to give her a few moments to get dressed.

A few moments later she walked out to find him getting some lotions and a few towels. "Come with me," Kylo said as he put his hand out. She placed her much smaller one in his and they walked to the bed. "Lay down on your stomach."

Rey did and grabbed the pillow and put her hand on it. "I can massage you better if you'll remove your top, you can put the towel around your front." He gave her a few seconds then watched as she took the towel and put it under her shirt, and removed the top while taking the top off. She then laid back down on the towel.

Kylo started with large amounts of massage oil on her, causing her to jump slightly at first. "Relax, you'll enjoy this I promise." He then started by massaging her neck and shoulders. "So tense, all these knots. I'll try to remove them from you." He smiled as he felt her moan slightly as he continued to massage her. He placed her arms down along her sides and worked his way to her hands and fingers. He then started kneading in between her shoulder blades and made his way down to her lower back just above her shorts that covered her butt.

He then moved to stand by her feet. "So tiny and delicate but strong in their own right as I have felt the impact on my chest when we fought on Star Killer."

"You deserved it," Rey said.

"I did?" Kylo asked.

"You threw me into a tree," Rey said.

"You fired at me first, just like on Takodana," Kylo said.

"You came after me," Rey said.

"I intend to in our marriage," Kylo said as he leaned down and kissed the small of her back.

Rey swore every part of her body blushed with that statement and kiss. He then started to massage her legs, working his way up to her thighs making sure to massage her inner thighs as he did so. He felt her tense up slightly. "Easy, I won't do more than you wish tonight."

"Now, turn onto your back and I'll work on your front," Kylo said as she turned holding the towel as she did so against her chest.

He started on her lower half on her legs and started up her body, making sure to stop when he reached the very top of her upper thighs. He worked on her arms and shoulders. He watched her face as he continued to touch her. He knew touch was something new for her as she had basically no contact with another person while on Jakku. And for her to let him do this was a huge step on her half. He moved to her face and, gently rubbing her temples, forehead to relieve the weight of her brow and soft cheeks.

"Rey, can I remove the towel? I promise I won't do anything more than touch you, if you want me to stop just tell me," Kylo said.

Her eyes popped open and she slowly removed the towel from her chest, he was captivated by her beauty, he slowly cupped her breasts rubbing them in a circular motion. He could tell she was getting turned on as her nipples became erect. Erect as he was becoming. He started teasing her by lightly touching her nipples and using his finger encircling her areolas.

"Kylo," Rey moaned lightly. The sound threatened to make him come in his briefs.

He leaned down and kissed her lips, loving when she returned his kiss with her own. He felt her tongue on his lips and opened his mouth to her demand. She moans into the kiss as he continues to touch her breasts.

He moved from her and whispered to her, "I do love you, Rey. I want you so desperately I feel like you're going to make this such a passionate marriage between us."

He kissed her face, kissing all the way to the side of her face to her ears, licking it slightly. "Will you do me the honor of giving me a massage as well?"

* * *

**(So will she give Kylo a massage?)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this and to all those who read, review, follow, and fav this story.)**_

* * *

"Is that necessary?" Rey asked as she sat up and grabbed a towel to cover her breasts. She was shocked with herself that she had even allowed him to touch her and now was about to touch him of her own free will and more than just the touch of fingers with one another.

"Rey, we're about to married. I would prefer not to have you so scared of my touch on our wedding night," Kylo explained. He was leaning on the bed slightly towards her. His presence was so unnerving to her. She had admitted to him and to herself about her attraction to him.

But...

Still she hesitated.

"Rey, I don't want our marriage built on you being afraid to be intimate with me," Kylo explained.

"That's all you want is sex," Rey said. She knew from her experience of growing up on Jakku that was what men wanted, the only thing that men wanted.

"No! No that's not all I want from you," Kylo said as he took one of her small hands in his as he went down to his knees before her. "I want you, I'll never deny that and I think a part of you wants me as well. You've admitted your attraction to me, I want to feel your touch on me. Something I've never wanted from anyone else, I crave it. I want to wake up with you by my side as you always should have been, and go through our days as partners...equals should. I want you to be the one I go to when an issue comes up."

"So I'll also make decisions for the galaxy," Rey said quietly.

"Yes, the First Order is getting a complete remodel. All storm troopers are given the option of leaving and starting over wherever they wish, or they can stay and help rebuild on several planets that need their help. I think you would be a great voice to the people of Jakku, to be able to direct us in what needs to be accomplished so that no more little girls are to the point of starvation," Kylo said, his anger rising as he thought of all she had to go through as she grew up. Some of it he didn't know yet, but he hoped she would take him in her confidence.

"And what if the people don't want to follow your rules?" Rey asked.

"It won't be the First Order rule, they will elect their own representative. The First Order will only be there to enforce the peace if necessary," Kylo said.

"By force?" Rey asked.

Kylo let out a deep breath and smirked lightly, this was what he loved about her she always challenged him,"If there's nothing else that can be done. Also we won't go into the Labo system, unless there is a problem with keeping the galaxy in peace."

"Because that is where your mother will be?" Rey asked.

"She will be able to enjoy peace there once and for all," Kylo said.

"Kylo, won't you please talk with her? Really talk with her?" Rey asked. She knew how much Leia wanted to make some sort of peace between her and her only child.

"I already have, there's nothing more to say between us," Kylo said. What else could they have to say to one another? He, had killed her husband, his father. There was no making up for that.

"Will you speak with her again? For me? I know she loves you so much," Rey asked as she slowly raised one hand to his face, the part of his face she had left her mark on him, literally.

He gasped at the contact of her hand on him, he put his hand on top of hers to keep it there. He closed his eyes and let their bond just wash over them both. He could also hear her breathing, those short gasps of breath she was letting out.

"I'll do it...for you," Kylo agreed to, she had him completely wrapped around her little finger. He decided to have a little fun with her, "on one condition."

"What?" Rey asked, as she tried to take her hand back, but he kept his hand on top of hers.

"My massage? I have this knot in my back that could use your touch," Kylo said with a smirk on his face.

Rey pulled her hand from his grasp, then huffed as she said, "Fine. Lay down."

"As you wish," Kylo said as he moved from the bed and removed his briefs, leaving his body completely bare for her to see. He smiled as her eyes went wide at the sight of his size. He knew he was big, bigger than most men and he didn't want to see fear in her eyes once they were married. He could see interest and surprise in her eyes.

"Like what you see?" Kylo asked with confidence.

"Just lay down," Rey said as he smiled and did as she said. He laid down on his back, and saw her move over to the dresser and drop the towel and put on one the shirts.

He then felt a towel lay over his butt, "I didn't need that." Kylo said as he smiled at the look she gave him. She poured some oil onto his skin and started on him. He let out a soft moan of pleasure as she started rubbing hard and deep into his calf muscles. She paused for the briefest of moments before continuing. He groaned with pleasure at her small but talented hands along the back of his hamstrings.

"Is that too much pressure?" Rey asked.

"The pressure feels amazing." Kylo said, he was so relaxed and comfortable.

He groaned again when she started rubbing his shoulders deeply. The feel of her hands on him caused his mind to drift, he thought of how when they finally made love and he had her on her back, that her hands would be moving over his back as similar as they were now. Although he did have a hard on as soon as she had touched him. Rey then ran her fingers down her back and along his spine and he swore he had a tiny orgasm as he moaned.

"Go ahead and roll over," Rey said as he did as she wanted. He kept his eyes on her, they were making progress here.

He knew his cock was so hard he was causing the towel to have a tent. He was proud of how his body responded to her, to her touch and he wanted her to see the effect she was having on him. Again she started with his legs, skipping over where the towel lay...for now he thought. He watched as her hands reached his chest and and moved ever so over his skin.

"You're doing such a good job, I might have to get one of these every night once we're married," Kylo said. He would never get tired of her touch on him.

"As long as I get something in return," Rey said, blushing slightly at her own words.

"I can agree to that," Kylo said, smiling. He was thrilled how this day was going now, Rey had her

hands on him and was agreeing to give him a massage every night once they were married. He took a deep breath as her small little hands moved over his chest, he felt her hesitate as she came across one of his scars, the one she had given him from Star Killer on his upper chest. He watched as her eyes looked from the scar to him as if in confusion.

"I didn't want to get rid of anything you gave me, including the scars," Kylo said as he placed one of his hands on top of hers that was near that particular scar.

"Was this enough?" Rey asked.

"Having your touch on me is never enough," Kylo said. He wanted more, her touch just made him ache for her more. More of her touch, more of just her. But he would make himself wait, it was just a few more days until they were married.

Rey was about to remove her hands, when he grabbed one and lowered it to touch him, right over where the towel covered him. "Rey,...touch me...please." And with those words he moved her hand over his towel covered hard cock. Just the feel of her delicate touch on him was going to send him into absolute pleasure.

He kept his eyes on her face, watching as her lips parted and let out small little gasps as she moved over him back and forth. "Rey...I've dreamed of this so many times. I've craved your touch so much." He groaned out at the sensations her touch was causing him.

"Can I..." Rey whispered than stopped herself.

"Can you what?" Kylo asked, he guessed what she wanted to do but he wanted to hear her say it.

When she didn't respond, he said, "Rey, this is for both of us. We're going to work together to rebuild the galaxy and I'll try my best never to deny you anything. So tell me what you want and I'll try to give it to you."

"Can I touch...you?" Rey asked, her cheeks were flushed red at her question which Kylo adored.

"You don't have to ask, touch me as you want to, love," Kylo said and watched as her other hand removed the towel that covered him.

"It's so...big," Rey whispered.

"It will fit, I promise. Don't be scared of it, I promise you it will bring you much pleasure once we are wed," Kylo swore to her.

As she really looked at it, there was some pre-cum at the tip leaking out, running down his length. "Will you show me how you like it?" Rey whispered as she poured some more oil on her hands.

"Give me your hand," Kylo said as she put his hand in his and had her start off by just lightly rubbing him up and down with her hand not clenched around him. "Kriff, that feels so good."

"Does it hurt?" Rey asked.

"No,it's just intense to have the one you want to be with is touching you," Kylo explained as he then took her hand and curled it around himself. "Just start off stroking me slow and we'll build it up from there."

Rey started moving her hand up and down his long length, letting her fingers caress the mushroom head of his as she continued to please him. "Does that feel good?" She wanted to make him feel good, it was a turn on for her, to know that she was pleasing this man that she admitted to herself that she was infatuated with. Yes, she was attracted to him, yes she felt lust for him, but there was something else there as well. Something she was not prepared to admit to him right now.

"Do you...do you..." Rey stopped, she couldn't ask him.

"Do I jerk off?" Kylo asked, knowing what she wanted to know and taking it easy on her.

"Yes." Rey said.

Kylo smiled and then answered, "Yes. I had some before I met you, but since the day we met, I've thought about you every time I masturbated. You've been all I can think about, consuming my every thought, my every desire."

Rey let a slow smile appear on her face and then seeing his eyes on her she let it disappear just as fast. She continued to work on him, feeling the smooth skin under her hand was exciting. She had never touched another male before, never kissed and this was all new to her.

"And you, Rey? Have you masturbated before?" Kylo asked, moaning as she was getting him closer and closer to his orgasm that was slowly building.

Rey just moved her eyes away from his.

"Rey, we have to be honest with one another. I need to know what you like, how you like to be touched," Kylo said.

"At night, I have," Rey answered, a blush on her cheeks again.

"Rey, you have my cock in your hand, there's nothing for you to be ashamed about. This is normal

activity for a couple to talk about and enjoy with one another."Kylo said. "Tell me what you know about sex."

"Back on Jakku, some girls had to find anyway they could to survive and I would hear them talk about...about sex and what they did when they were alone. So at night, when I was alone I'd touch myself," Rey said.

"And what did you think about when you got off?" Kylo asked. He desperately wanted to know.

"At first nothing in particular, I just...felt," Rey answered truthfully.

"And later?" Kylo asked.

"I thought of...you," Rey said.

"You fantasized about me? About us?" Kylo asked as he groaned out as she circled his tip with her fingers.

"Yes." Rey answered.

"Tell me one of your fantasizes you had about the two of us," Kylo said.

"I can't...those were just private thoughts I had," Rey said as she moved her hands from him.

"Please?" Kylo asked, he knew he could raid her mind and find out for his own, but he wanted her to tell him.

"I don't want to say it out loud, I'm not used to talking about this with anyone," Rey said.

"Will you let me see your thought about it then?" Kylo asked. He was missing her touch, and his body wasn't happy about it.

"I'm surprised you didn't just invade my mind, to take whatever you wanted," Rey reminded him about one of their early meetings.

"I'm trying to change here, Rey," Kylo said. "I don't want to take things from you, I'd rather you give them to me."

"Okay, I'll do it but on one condition," Rey said.

"And that is?" Kylo asked.

"I don't want to talk about it afterwards, at least not for a little while," Rey said.

"I can agree to that, see how we're already working so well together," Kylo commented.

Rey nodded than closed her eyes, letting her mind focus on one of her favorite fantasies about Kylo and herself. She remembered the first time it had happened, she had just fallen asleep at one of the hidden rebel bases on the planet of Endor. She had started dreaming about being in the interrogation room again...

Kylo closed his eyes as well and slowly joined their minds together and saw her back in the interrogation room, back in that interrogation chair. He watched as the fantasy started with him walking up to her and touching her cheek with his bare hand, running his hand down her face, down her neck to her chest.

"Tell me Skywalker is," fantasy Kylo said.

"No. I'm not going to give you anything," fantasy Rey defied him.

"You know I can take you," fantasy Kylo said.

"You might take my body, but you'll never have me," fantasy Rey said.

"We'll see," fantasy Kylo said as he moved from her and started to take off his cowl, followed by his outer tunic, inner tunic until all he had on was his pants and boots. "I know you want me, I can smell how turned on you are, I can literally feel the wetness building up in your tight little pussy. And unless you want me to take your virginity in this chair, I suggest you tell me where Skywalker is."

"Never," fantasy Rey said, hating that everything he just said was true. She was turned on, she was so wet between her thighs it was dripping out of her.

"Let's test that than," fantasy Kylo said as he then walked over to a nearby table and picked up a knife and stood in front of her, and started to cut off her top, slicing it down the middle. "I've wanted you since I saw you in the forest on Tadonka, firing at me, trying to kill me. I should have just taken you right then and there, on the forest floor. I'd have put you on your hands and knees and taken you in the dirt, my dirty little scavenger."

Once he had her top torn, he pulled it apart and let it fall on the floor. "Still don't want to tell me?"

"No," fantasy Rey said.

He smirked as he brought his hands up and cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging them and pressing down on her nipples, before taking those nipples in between fingers and pulling on them, smiling when she moaned as he did so. "You like that, you like when I play with you. Well, I'm going to play some more as one hand left her breast and went down to her pants, slipping inside her underwear.

"Please," fantasy Rey cried out.

"Oh, I'm going to please, I'm going to have you crying out my name," fantasy Kylo said as he captured her lips with his own as his finger started to play with her moist clit. "You are so eager for it, you're like a bitch in heat. You need me inside you to quench this desire of yours."

He twirled her clit, slipping his hands inside her core and started to pump in and out. He licked her lips before moving to her ear, licking a trail of her skin as he did so before whispering into her ear, "Give it to me, Rey. Give me your pleasure, you love having this darkness inside of you, me. Cum for me, give up that orgasm you want so badly from me."

Fantasy Rey, moved her head from side to side as she tried to deny him but it was no use, an explosion racker her small frame causing her to cry out his name, "Kylo!"

Kylo's head snapped back as he reeled from the fantasy he had just watched play out in Rey's mind. He opened his eyes to see Rey's flushed face looking back at him.

"Rey," Kylo moaned out.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," Rey said.

"But Rey," Kylo said.

"No, you promised," Rey said.

"Alright, but we will talk about this one day and I also promise that one day very soon, you and I have a date in an interrogation room." Kylo said. "Now back to the matter at hand," he said as he grabbed her hand and put it back on him.

They were nowhere near done...

* * *

_**A/N-So do you think Kylo will make sure Rey ends up in that interrogation chair?**_


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N-Ty to Lynn for beta reading this, and to all those who read, review, follow and fav)

* * *

"Teach me," Rey said as Kylo started to make her hand move up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed this special moment between them.

"Your touch feels amazing on me, I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life," Kylo groaned out. It was so intense now, after being denied her touch and then to watch her fantasy of him teasing her in that interrogation chair...he was trying his best not to just put her on the bed, spread her legs and ride her. No, no he wanted her to come to him, wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. He knew that if he waited it would go much better between them. But he was finding it harder and harder not to indulge on his desires.

"Are you sure?" Rey asked.

Kylo opened his eyes and looked at her. "Rey, I've never been this intimate with anyone, never wanted to be until you. Just you. Can't you feel what you do to me? I've had a hard on whenever I think about you, which has been difficult when I'm in meeting after meeting with my generals about how to capture the last jedi."

Rey smiled softly as she thought of him like that in a meeting and his body reacting like this. "I guess that would be a little distracting."

"Very distracting. And you? Were you ever distracted thinking about me?" Kylo asked.

"Yes, I thought of you often and when the others would bad mouth you, I had to leave the room," Rey admitted.

"Well, I'm rather glad of that. My future empress protecting her emperor," Kylo said and moaned out as she used her thumb to stimulate the underside of the head of his cock. His hips came off the bed slightly as he felt his toes begin to curl, knowing his orgasm was on the horizon.

"Tighter," Kylo groaned as his whole body seem to twitch.

Rey gripped his cock tighter as she moved her hand up and down.

"Faster Rey, faster I'm so close," Kylo moaned as he moved his right hand to grasp her hip and opened their bond wide open. He wanted their bond open so that she would feel everything he was about to experience because of her.

Rey gasped as she felt his emotions, his pleasure build and build throughout his body. She increased the speed of her strokes and tightened her grip on him. She watched as his breathing changed and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came.

"Rey...Rey look into my eyes," Kylo said as she did just that, her eyes locked with his. He let out a deep gasp and he groaned his release, "Rey!" She felt the streams of his release on her hand and continued to pump him, easing up slightly as he rode out his orgasm. She also felt his pleasure rip through him, feeling the sensations so much she felt like she was going to come herself. As it was, she was so wet between her legs. When she was alone the next time she wanted to also get some relief.

"That was...that was amazing," Kylo said in small gasps as he tried to gather his breath.

Rey grabbed the towel and used it to clean up her hands, and then his cock. Once she was finished she watched as Kylo got up from the bed, and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

While he went into the refresher, Rey got dressed with some shorts and shirt on, and went into the other room to stand in front of the view port to look out into space. They were getting closer and closer to Naboo, as she had been told and should be there in two days. And then she would be married to him. She knew she had agreed to this and if she was honest with herself, she wasn't entirely opposed to it, if only the way it was arranged had been different. If he had only listened to her and came with her when she had asked him to. She knows things would have progressed into this eventually, they were attracted to one another deeply and she did have feelings for her and she suspected him for her.

What had just passed between them was more than anything she had ever experienced. There had been men back on Jakku who had offered her food, credits to have sex with them but she had refused, some had not taken kindly to her refusal and tried to force her but she had fought them off. Even Unkar Plutt had tried and tried to get her to please him but she had refused for which when she had brought items in for portions the amount had been much less than even the day before.

Now here she was about to give something to someone to release her friends and to stop a bloody war, a war she knew they were going to loose one day. But it was the thought that they were doing something for their side than to just stand there and do nothing.

Was she any better than some of those women who sold themselves to survive?

"While those women felt like they had no other choice, and they might not have," Kylo said from behind her, he had finished in the refresher and was standing there in his boxer briefs. Rey realized that their bond was still open from earlier and he had heard everything she had been thinking lately.

"But I'm sure they did what they felt like they needed to, to survive. But you are not like them," Kylo said as he walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing her upper arms. "You are cared for. You are loved, very much."

"What...what are you saying?" Rey asked as she turned around to look at him. He became nervous as he thought of how much power he was about to give her over him. She would have the power to basically control him once he told her.

"Rey...I love you. And I know you might not have these feelings for me yet, but I know you feel something for me, am I correct?" Kylo asked. He was putting his heart into her tiny hands, giving her the power over him that no one had ever had before.

"Yes," Rey answered quietly.

Kylo smiled, he wasn't going to press this issue, instead he wanted to develop their relationship even more. "I want you to know how much I enjoyed all this tonight. Being with you like this is just another step I wished to take with you. Having your hands on me, bringing me to an orgasm was everything I knew it could be and then some."

Rey's cheeks blushed slightly at his words and moved her head slightly away. Kylo smiled again and placed his fingertips on her chin to bring it back to look at him. "I know this is all new to you and it is to me as well, which is why I wanted this to just start the other part of our relationship and how our marriage will be.

She didn't say anything for the time being, her silence ate at him. He wanted to know what she was thinking without invading her mind, without reading her thoughts by force. He wanted her to share her thoughts with him by her own choice. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I liked...I liked what we did," Rey admitted.

"I did as well, I enjoyed it thoroughly with you. I want to share my thoughts, my desires, my body with you," Kylo said.

Rey never imagined she would experience the desire to mate with a man before. After the way the men on Jakku would look at her, she had despised the thought of one of them touching her. A few had tried but she had defended herself against them.

"Do we have to get married?" Rey asked softly.

"What?" Kylo asked, not fully hearing what he thought he had.

"Do we have to get married? I...can't I just sleep with you instead?" Rey asked. She would do anything to help her friends and stop this war from more lives being lost when she knew the Resistance would not win.

"You think I just want to sleep with you?" Kylo asked stunned.

"You don't?" Rey asked.

"You know I do, but that is not all I want from you," Kylo said.

"Then what else do you want?" Rey asked. "I have nothing to offer someone like you who came from everything."

"I want everything with you, as I have told you. Yes, I'm attracted to you, yes I ache to have you on my bed. But that's not all I want from you," Kylo said as he took her shoulders, "Rey...I love you. I love everything about you, the way you survived so long on Jakku when others didn't. I love the way you stand up to me when so many are afraid to. I love how you fought so hard for me to turn, and maybe you did succeed in turning me a bit grey, but know this...I will always have some darkness in me. It's been passed down to me through my bloodline and it might pass down to our own children when the time comes."

Rey's cheeks turned pink at the mention of children between them. She hadn't thought about children, not her own in her time on Jakku, knowing that if she did get pregnant one day, she worried if she would survive, if the baby would survive growing inside her in such a harsh environment as many women died during their pregnancies or the baby did before it could be born. And then she also worried about if she was lucky enough to have it be born, how she would feed it. It had hurt her to think about her precious baby not having anything to eat and crying because it was hungry. Or what if he or she got sick, how would she pay for a doctor?

Kylo had watched her reaction to his words about having a child one day, and after seeing her blush he started to read her thoughts and a hurt started in his chest as her worries about having a child back on Jakku filled her mind, and then what made his heart hurt was the way she worried over not being able to provide food for a child, or seeing a doctor.

"Rey, no child of ours would ever go through what you have to, I promise you," Kylo said confidently as he stroked her shoulders again. Their children would be brought up in a home with both parents there as much as possible, he had no intentions of them having their home be on a ship in space. He wanted them to have a home back on Naboo, at his grandmother Padme's country retreat of Varykino. He let out a small gasp as a vision appeared in his mind, it was so clear he thought he was there in it. He saw their children running through the beautiful fields with the waterfalls behind them as he would lay his head in Rey's lap as they would watch their children play. A little boy with dark hair and fair skin but with Rey's eyes and her cute little nose. And a little girl with 3 little buns in her dark hair, she was a mini Rey running after her older brother.

He wanted this...desperately. So much so that he was going to end this war. Start a new Senate and do everything in his power to make peace with his...with his mother. He would do this and take Rey and live on Naboo once this deal was complete and in place and finally have peace, peace with Rey as he planned on wooing her everyday.

"Rey, do you want children?" Kylo had to know. Until he had met Rey, he had never thought too much about what he wanted in his future. But now he knew, he knew because of Rey. He wanted her to be his wife, his empress, his Queen. He wanted those children in the vision he had just seen, but he wouldn't push this on her. It would have to be by her choice.

"What kind of mother would I be? I was given up by my own for alcohol...what kind of example is that for them?" Rey asked. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered her parents who gave her up.

"You are not them Rey. You are strong, you care deeply about those you surround yourself with and you would be a wonderful mother to our children one day," Kylo said confidently.

"I'm...scared right now to think about that. This...arrangement we have to end this war, I fear what my friends might do, there's just too much for me to think about right now about bringing a child into this," Rey said as she turned and walked back to the view port.

Kylo understood what she was saying. Understood and respected her for it. He also agreed that now or for the foreseeable future now was not the time for her to conceive. And he selfishly admitted to wanting more time alone with her. Time to have her open her heart and admit her true feelings for him. He wanted her heart so badly, ached for it. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, clasping his hands over her stomach, where one day he hoped to be able to feel their child move. To feel the life of the child they made together.

"But one day?" Kylo pressed.

Rey could only close her eyes and let out a deep breath as she just...nodded her head. She knew if they did have a child between them, that it would be tie between them that would be permanent and would never be broken.

This bond between them was so strong now, how much stronger would it bind them together with a child between them?

"Rey," Kylo whispered as he turned her in his arms. His hand reached out to tenderly brush away the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes. "So beautiful, so passionate," he whispered as his breath caressed against her skin, and lifted her face up as he lowered his.

Rey didn't retreat as his lips touched hers. They were warm, moist, and welcoming. Kylo pressed gently, allowing her to become accustomed to his light, intimate contact. They had established another step in their relationship tonight, he didn't want to completely overwhelm her with their becoming more intimate with one another. So instead, he decided to pull back a little and well to use a term his...mother Leia had used when describing how a man should 'woo' someone he was interested in and not do what his father had done. His father, Han had just laughed and said, 'Sometimes, I even amaze myself.'

Rey's body soon succumbed to him and he slipped an arm around her small waist and slowly pulled her against him, almost lifting her off the floor. Kylo pursued her with the tip of his tongue, tracing along her sealed lips until they became limpid and opened willingly to him. He entered and explored, lingering in the sweet nectar of her innocent response, tasting, teasing, titillating until he thought he would go mad.

His body was screaming at him to take them to the bed and seek out both their pleasures, but he wasn't going to take what he knew she wasn't prepared to give him just yet. But soon, soon they would be married and by the next few days of his wooing her, he knew she would be willing to give more than just her body, he hoped that she would be ready to give him her heart.

He reluctantly ended their kiss, holding her trembling body against his and listening to her heavy sighs as she fought to regain control. There would soon be other times, he promised himself, definitely other times. He stroked the soft tendrils of a few loose strands of her hair that framed her face and spoke almost in a murmur, "You're safe here with me, Rey. What is mine no one touches."

His statement penetrated the hazy fog Rey was drifting in and its meaning disturbed her. She pulled away from him and met his eyes, similar to the look she gave him back in the forest the night they met. "What do you mean, what is yours?"

Kylo stood his ground, "I mean you're going to be my wife soon. You'll belong to me."

"And that would make you my husband then, so you'll belong to me," Rey said defiantly.

Kylo smirked down at her as he responded, "Yes, I belong to you. I have since the day we met back on Takodana."

Before Rey could respond, Kylo's comm link went off in the next room. But he made no effort to go and retrieve it, instead he focused on her as it kept going off and off. Finally, Rey asked, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Fine," Kylo said as he stormed out to answer the blasted thing.

"What?" Kylo shouted into it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Emperor, but one of the doctors in the med bay request your presence," one of his higher officers, Gral, Kylo thought his name was.

"What does this concern?" Kylo asked as he then felt a disturbance in the force, like something was muffled.

"I'm sorry to report but Doctor Lins said to inform you that General Organa passed out in her holding cell and it seems she suffered some sort of stroke," he replied.

Kylo dropped his comms link and all but ran out of his quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this, and also to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

"Kylo!" Rey called as she started to follow him, but as she made her way out into the hallway she was stopped by the storm troopers on guard.

"Go back into your quarters," one guard said as they stood in her way of following Kylo, she knew something had happened for him to run off like he had. As she realized she could not get passed them without either hurting herself or them, she turned and walked back into her room.

As the door closed behind her she let herself remember what all had transpired between her and Kylo. She had let him touch her, and she had touched him...voluntarily. What was wrong with her? He was her enemy, he had tried to kill her. She had almost killed him. He had murdered his own father, a man she was starting to look up to. The first person who saw something in her. He had almost killed her first friend Finn.

"Finn," Rey whispered as she started to think on a way to get out of here and see her friends if only for a few minutes. She wanted to see them to make sure they were healing from their beatings from General Hux's orders. She quickly changed into some beige pants and a long grey tunic in her closet among some beautiful dresses, but those dresses would not do right now. Once she was finished changing she moved a chair towards the wall near the view port and stood up on it, as she looked at the air vent she pulled against it but no luck, she then went to the refresher and looked through drawers until she found what she thought would work. A hair pin that she bent until she thought it would work to unscrew the cover, finally after trying a few minutes, she finally got it to open.

"Hold on, Finn. I'm coming," Rey said as she hefted herself up into the vent and moved the chair with her feet before closing the cover back over. She then started to make her way to the holding center, doing her best to get herself there from memory.

****REYLO****

Meanwhile, Kylo was almost to the medbay where his mother was when he realized he had no shoes on and just his lounge pants. He received many looks from his storm troopers and other staff members as they saw their supreme leader rushing around with so little clothing on.

Once he made it to the medbay his presence alone caused the entire wing to stop what they were doing to look at him. "Doctor Lins!" Kylo yelled.

"Supreme Leader, I apologize for having you disturbed but I felt the need to inform you about General Organa being brought here," Doctor Lins explained.

"No...no it's alright. Where is she?" Kylo asked.

"Right this way," Doctor Lins said as Kylo started to follow.

He looked around, saw some of his storm troopers that were currently receiving some sort of treatment for numerous injuries they received.

"Here," Doctor Lins said as she pulled back a sheet that his mother sectioned off from the others. Kylo stepped forward and looked upon his mother.

"What happened?" Kylo asked.

"We think she suffered a stroke about an hour ago, her meal was being delivered when they found her," Doctor Lins said.

"How..." Kylo hated how his voice broke, "how bad is it?"

"Her vitals at the moment are stable, but she is in a coma at this time," Doctor Lins said.

"Will she wake up?" Kylo asked. He could still feel her in the force but the pull was dimmer than it had been.

"We don't know," Doctor Lins said.

"What caused this?" Kylo asked.

"We think it may have a connection to when the Raddus was fired upon and she was pulled out into space, we think her exposure caused some of this," Doctor Lins said gently. She knew that General Organa was the Supreme Leader's mother.

Kylo felt guilty even though he had not fired upon the Raddus once he had felt his mother's signature. He had felt torn apart upon feeling her for the first time in years, and then to have her right there in the middle of a fierce battle, after what he had done to his father, his mother's love, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his mother. As much as there was this bad feeling between them, she was his mother. He had felt his mother's love as a child, but then as he had gotten older and her time and her attention was elsewhere, he had felt it disappearing.

Now here she was...in a coma.

"I want her to get the best care, spare no expense," Kylo said.

"Of course, Supreme Leader," Doctor Lins replied.

"And I want to be informed of any changes with her," Kylo said.

"Yes, sir," Doctor Lins said.

"I wish a few moments alone," Kylo said.

"Of course," Doctor Lins said as she left the Supreme Leader alone with his mother.

Kylo got a chair and moved it closer to the bed where Leia was laying. All these years with no contact with her...he was surprised to feel that he had missed her. He hadn't known that the bond with his mother was still there, not the force bond but the mother-child bond. She was his mother, even if he had felt as if he had felt abandoned.

"I didn't want this for you. I just wanted to end this blasted war and let you live on New Alderaan as you saw fit."

Kylo let out a deep breath as he saw his own hand moving towards where his mother's hand lay. He didn't even know he was doing it until his eyes saw it.

"I thought you might be happy with my peace treaty of saving lives. But I know you're upset because I am basically forcing Rey to marry me," Kylo said. He thought to himself, no he _was _forcing Rey to marry him as he knew her weakness to be her friends and his mother. If she thought she could save one of them, he knew she would do anything. Which was why he had wanted them captured alive at any costs.

"I know you may not believe me, and you have no cause to," Kylo said as he told his mother how he felt about Rey, "but I do love Rey. From the moment I first saw her in the forest on Takodana I had felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She fought against me, firing first. Remind you of anyone?"

Kylo couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he saw the similar traits between his own mother and Rey.

"And then once I had her stopped and tried to retrieve the map out of her mind, she still fought against me, so I thought once I had her back on Starkiller base I could retrieve it," Kylo continued with his tale to his mother.

"I put her in a force sleep, and caught her small form in my arms. It was overpowering to feel her there, as I carried her out of the forest I kept looking down at her beautiful face. Then once I had her on my ship I never put her down, even as I could have ordered any of my storm troopers to carry her or hold her. I could never have left her side for a moment." Kylo said.

"It wasn't easy putting her in that interrogation chair once we arrived back on Starkiller. I could see some bruising and scars on her and a part of me didn't want to cause her more harm," Kylo said. "Once I had her secured to the chair I stayed with her, crouching down in front of her and just looking at her."

"I wanted to just stay that way, with her not looking at me like the monster that I am. I could sense that she was having a nightmare, a nightmare that I probably was causing as she then opened her eyes. Her immediate reaction was trying to escape her bonds, she asked about her friends before herself. I could sense that she still wanted to kill me, calling me a creature in a mask," Kylo smirked at that. "I did the only thing I could do and removed my mask, she was shocked that I was normal. She resisted me when I tried to retrieve that blasted map, but I could feel that we were connected. As I invaded her mind, she slipped into mine. Reading my fears. I was so shocked at how strong she was with the force. She..."

"Supreme Leader?" Kylo's comms came to life, stopping his talk.

"Yes, Captain Phasma. Have you had any luck in detaining General Hux?" Kylo asked.

"Sir, we had him cornered , and as we were attempting to contact him to surrender...his ship started to self destruct. There were a few crew members who survived and as we went into Hux's quarters the only thing that remained of him after analysis was his right hand," Captain Phasma explained.

"He's dead?" Kylo asked. His disappointment was evident as he had wanted to be the one who killed that damned ginger. Especially after what he had done to Rey. Ordering that damned exam on her, looking at her like he had and even if for a split second touching her soft skin.

"Yes, sir." Captain Phasma said.

"Interrogate the remaining crew and have a full report upon returning to the Finalizer," Kylo ordered as he checked on the General in front of him. There was no change.

"Yes, sir." Captain Phasma said as the exchange ended.

Kylo looked at his mother as he continued, "She was able to read my fears of not being as strong as Darth Vader. It startled me how she was so easily to read me, I had to seek out guidance from my master. I came back to her but she had managed to escape me, I found her later in the woods with a man who had betrayed us. Her so called friend. She fired at me first...again. I...had to defend myself and hurt her. The traitor rushed to her side and put his hands on her and fought against me. I toyed with him and then easily disarmed him. Then Rey woke up and fought me, she was my equal, she who had never fought with a lightsaber, used it to disarm me and slashed my face. If not for the earth separating us that night she would have killed me.

"Then one day as I was having my face tended to, she appeared before me. She was in shock like I was and then once again, she tried to shoot me. But it went right through me. Then the next time I felt her presence, she had that look again in her eyes from back on Star Killer, trying to kill me look. She called me a monster, again. We shared a look between us, and then it was over. One of my favorites was when she appeared just as I had finished training and was half undressed. I could tell seeing me like that affected her, she asked me to put something on but I just ignored her. Then the last force bond moment was when she was upset over not finding what she was looking for, she said she felt so alone, and I couldn't let her feel like that. I told her she was not alone, she replied the same and reached out with her hand towards me, I hesitated at first then reached back and as our fingers touched, I had a vision of Rey turning and standing by me as we created a new order."

Kylo chuckled, "And then your idiot brother interrupted. If he hadn't I probably would have..."

"Supreme Leader!" One of his officers came running up behind him.

"I don't wish to be disturbed," Kylo said as he let go of his mother's hand and stood up to face the officer.

"I apologize, but the Jedi prisoner-" the officer let out a gasp as he felt invisible fingers close around his neck cutting off his air supply.

"She is not a prisoner, she is a guest, and my future wife and your future Empress. Mind your words," Kylo said as he let go of him.

"Yes sir. Our guest is missing," the officer said, knowing this was not going to please the Supreme Leader.

"She's what?" Kylo asked as he immediately tried to feel Rey through the bond, but all he could feel was a huge wall between them.

"The cleaning droid went in to clean your room and she was gone," the officer said.

Kylo looked back at his mother and then stormed off to find his missing wife to be.

As the room cleared, General Organa smiled...


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this, and all those who read, review, follow, fav this.)**_

* * *

Kylo was furious!

Rey had managed to escape, as he had left the room that held his mother he had immediately reached out into the force trying to find her, he could sense she was still on the Finalizer, but he could not zone in on her exact location. But he could tell she was close.

"Lock down the Finalizer, no ships are allowed to leave or come on board," Kylo instructed over his comms to the field commander.

"Yes, my lord," was the quick reply.

Kylo went to Rey's quarters where several storm troopers were standing outside, they moved quickly as he approached.

"Supreme Leader, we-" the commander was silenced as Kylo used the force on him and shoved him against the wall as he walked in. He looked around, seeing nothing out of sorts, but then he saw a chair was out of place, he quickly searched where she could have used a chair to escape and saw the air vent, certainly Rey was small enough to escape through.

He left her quarters and walked over to his own and pulled out his computer to where the outline of the Finalizer and pulled up the air vent from Rey's quarters and saw where all they would lead off to. He quickly realized where she likely was headed.

The prisoners!

She was going to the traitor and the pilot! After what they had just shared she had left him to go to them, well technically he had left her, but only to see about his mother...General Organa.

She would not be able to escape, nor have them escape. He ordered the prison level be put on lock down as he put on his boots and finished dressing. Once he was done, he grabbed his lightsaber and started to make his way to where he knew Rey was going.

*****REYLO*****

Rey thought she was almost to where the prison level was and as she looked through the grids every so few feet, she saw that she was directly over Poe and Finn's cages. She looked and saw that there was no guards around. She knew she couldn't escape or have them escape but she wanted to go and check on them. They were the only family she had ever known.

She used the hair pin she had found and quickly opened the grid where she could drop down. Once she had it open, she dropped down right in front of Finn's cages. He was laying down on his not so comfortable looking cot.

"Finn!" Rey said as she grabbed the bars.

"Rey?" Finn said as he opened his eyes to see his friend standing there. He moved from the cot, gingerly as he was still recovering from the beating he had received from General Hux's orders.

"Are you alright?" Rey asked as he finally reached her and they hugged as best they could considering the bars were in between.

"Me? I'm not the one that has to marry a monster, Rey don't do this," Finn said.

"I can't let you die, Finn," Rey said.

"Finn's right, don't do it, Rey," Poe said as Rey moved to him and hugged him as well as best she could. "It's not worth it, we're...not worth it."

Rey hit him on the side of his face, "Yes, you are. Both of you are part of the only family I have ever had. I can't let either of you die, not when I have the chance to save you."

"Rey, you have to save yourself. You can't let that bastard..." Finn said as Rey came back to his side of the cell.

"Finn, you were my first friend. The first one who showed they gave a damn about me and came back to help me," Rey said as she grabbed his hand. "I can't let them kill you both."

"Rey, has he hurt you?" Poe asked. He had known Ben Solo when they were both young boys, his father had been one of General Organa's advisors a long time ago and many a day he had been dropped off at Leia's to play with Ben. Ben had been a quiet boy, much to himself while Poe had been outgoing.

He had been shocked upon learning that Ben Solo had turned to the dark side and was now Kylo Ren.

"No, no he hasn't, Poe," Rey answered truthfully. What they had done earlier had not been against her will, she would have to give him that. He had awakened something in her, something she had never known before though...desire. On Jakku she had been too busy just trying to scavenge to try to eat something to eat for the day or week, to worry about finding someone to share sex with. But here she was now, about to marry the most powerful man in the galaxy, and a powerful force user. And the first man she had felt this way about, she didn't know what all she was feeling as the emotions were beginning to overwhelm her.

But she couldn't focus on that right now. "I wanted to come and see how you two were doing, are you in much pain?"

"No, we've been fed well and given plenty of bacta patches to help with healing, which I found odd that we were treated so well, because I wasn't the last time I was captured," Poe said.

"It's him," Finn said as the other two looked at him, "it's because of Kylo Ren. He's trying to turn you Rey, to join him in the dark side, that's why he's treating us so well."

"He can't change me, he hasn't tried to turn me. Not yet, anyways," Rey said.

"Give him time, he'll keep trying to budd up to us in hopes that he'll..." Finn said as he stopped talking as it dawned on Rey what he was about to say.

"In hopes that he'll take me to bed? He's going to do that regardless, I'm marrying him soon," Rey reminded him.

"I wished you wouldn't, I would rather die than have the thought that he's touching you against your will," Finn said.

Rey lowered her gaze from her friend, as she thought of how she had let Kylo touch her, and how she had touched him. She could literally feel her cheeks burning.

"Rey?" Finn asked.

Rey couldn't look up, she just couldn't.

Poe knew how when they were younger, even though Poe had been the charmer, the young girls had been very interested in Ben. "Has he forced you to do things, Rey?" He asked. Rey's head popped up and her gaze flew to Poe's.

"No! No, he hasn't forced me to do anything," Rey said.

"So what has the Supreme Leader been doing with you, Rey?" Poe asked.

"None of your damned business, pilot!" Kylo's voice boomed out causing the three friend's gazes to fly to where the newcomer was standing in the doorway of the cell block.

"Kylo, I..." Rey began but Kylo cut her off.

"You, I'll deal with later," Kylo said.

"Bastard! Let Rey go!" Finn yelled as Kylo came storming up to them.

"Go? I'm not holding her against her will here, she agreed to our marriage," Kylo reminded him.

"Only because you will kill us if she doesn't, she's doing this for us not because she wants you," Finn said.

Kylo smiled, then informed him, "Oh I wouldn't know about that, she seemed pretty satisfied earlier, as we both were."

Rey's cheeks burned once again at the reminder. Kylo saw the look of shock and then anger in the traitor's face. "Now, I suggest you stay out of our private lives from this point on. What my future wife and I do is none of your damned business."

"Kylo, I came here, they didn't know I was coming here," Rey said.

"Oh, I know. I've had the whole ship placed on lock down since finding out about your little stunt," Kylo said. "Now, shall we leave?"

"Let me tell them goodbye, please Kylo?" Rey asked.

"Make it quick, we have a lot to discuss," Kylo said.

Rey walked over to Finn and Poe and took one of their hands in hers, "I hope to see you both very soon."

"Rey, it's time to go," Kylo said as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Rey," Finn said, "Stay strong."

Rey nodded and then moved from them and placed her hand in Kylo's. As they started to walk away, Poe called out, "Don't hurt her, Ben!"

Kylo stopped and turned to look back at Poe, "That name has no meaning for me anymore, pilot. And I have no intentions of hurting my soon to be wife."

Kylo grabbed Rey's hand again and together they marched towards the main doors, where a group of storm troopers waited and started to walk behind them.

"Kylo-" Rey began as they neared the elevators.

"Not now, Rey," Kylo said as they finally got on the elevators.

"I know I shouldn't have-" Rey started but was silenced as she was pressed up against the wall of the elevator and Kylo's lips claimed hers.

It was not a kiss of conquer, but rather a kiss of seduction.

His hands were exquisitely tender. He explored her body at his whim and will. And all the while his mouth was sealed against hers, his kiss deep and slow and electrifying. There was no force in his touch, though she knew he would have his way. And she knew the battle she had inside of her was not with him, but rather with herself.

All of a sudden Kylo's lips were removed from hers, as were his hands and Rey didn't know where the whimper came from that escaped her mouth. "Not one word, until we're in my chambers." Kylo said as he composed himself and grabbed her hand as he led her to his quarters.

Once inside he let go of her and walked over and poured himself a drink, "Kylo, I know I shouldn't have went to them, but I had to see them. They are the only friends and family I have ever known, and I just couldn't stand not knowing how they were doing."

"So instead of asking me, you endangered yourself to go off on this little mission of yours?" Kylo asked.

"How did I endanger myself? I'm to be your wife, shouldn't that protect me?" Rey asked.

"Rey, there are people on this very ship who still despise the Resistance and especially you and wouldn't go against orders to harm you, I'm sure," Kylo said.

"But the war is over," Rey said.

"Indeed, but hard feelings aren't. With what you did this night, I have already sent a message to all my Knights of Ren to return early to me, so that when I am not with you, one of them shall be," Kylo said.

"Your Knights of Ren?" Rey asked.

"I am their leader and they follow no one but me," Kylo said as Rey had a strange look on her face, "Why?"

"Have they always been with you?" Rey asked as she remembered her vision of Kylo standing in the rain with a group of people dressed in black similar to him.

"Some we with me when we were at Luke's so called academy. Why the interest?" Kylo asked.

"Nothing," Rey said.

Kylo let out a deep breath and then walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, "Come here, Rey."

"Why?"

"Don't question me," Kylo said.

"You're not my boss," Rey said, defiantly.

"No, I'm soon to be your husband. But after you endangering yourself like you did, there are consequences for your actions," Kylo said.

Rey slowly walked over to him, he pulled her by the arm and down she went across his thighs. The first smack was merely a hot sting. Rey had to wonder whether, if she screamed loud enough, he would stop. Five more whacks and she had no control about screaming. Her cries seemed to make no impact on Kylo as soon Rey lost count on how many times Kylo's hand spanked her. She knew she would think twice before doing something like this again.

Finally her punishment was over and Kylo let her go, Rey fell back and landed on her butt, she winced and leaned on one hip over the other. This was going to hurt for some time, she knew. Therefore the reason for the spanking.

"Rey?"

She stiffened, refusing to look his way. "Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't kiss me."

"It's probably for the best now, as I am too angry with you."

"Oh, just leave me alone. Let me go back to my quarters and leave me in peace," Rey said.

"You'll stay in my quarters until I return," Kylo said as Rey got up from the floor and moved to the couch in the other room. She rolled over and curled into a small ball, giving him her back. She waited to hear him leave the room, but nothing. Then there was a small sigh from him.

"I don't care to leave you with these angry words between us. I took no pleasure in spanking you," Kylo said.

"You could have fooled me," Rey said.

"But I hate the idea of something happening to you more," Kylo said.

"Just leave me alone," Rey said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Kylo sighed again and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, before finally he walked to the door and pressed his palm against the pad to open the door. He looked back once at Rey laying there, she was crying because of the spanking he just gave her, because he didn't want her to try to escape or possibly be hurt.

He walked out and pressed his comms to his Knights, "Rolf, how much longer until you arrive?"

"We should be there in less than an hour, my lord," Rolf, his most trusted Knight responded.

"Excellent, once you arrive I will instruct you on your new duties," Kylo said.

The most important one was watching over Rey.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, follow fav this. And ty to Lynn for beta reading this.)**_

* * *

Kylo marched to his office, his anger not abated after his brief contact with Rey. Yes, he was relieved that no harm had come to her, and that she was back in his quarters with 10 storm troopers outside the door so that no on would be allowed in. He was still angry that she had left her own quarters where he knew she would be safe.

Her safety would always come first to him. He had not enjoyed having to spank her and if he had thought it out, he probably should have found another way to make her realize what a dangerous game that she was playing. But he would never, ever withhold food from her after knowing how she had starved on Jakku and he also knew if he had done something to Finn or Poe than he was no better than Hux. Which he was glad that that wretch was finally out of his hair.

As he walked into his office, he found Captain Phasma there waiting for him.

"Well?" Kylo asked as he sat down at his desk.

Captain Phasma pulled out a clear bag that had one item in it...Hux's hand.

"This is all that remains of him. His crew had all been generously paid to leave the Finalizer and had no idea about what his future intentions were above leaving the ship," Captain Phasma said.

"Coward couldn't even stay and face me after that he did," Kylo said more to himself than to Rey.

"He was a particular man," Captain Phasma agreed.

"Just so we are clear, my Knights are about to arrive and they will be the main ones guarding my future wife, the storm troopers will just be back up as needed," Kylo informed Captain Phasma. He trusted his Knights as they had always shown him nothing but loyalty and he knew they would protect Rey as they would protect their master, him.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. Do I have any immediate orders,?" Captain Phasma asked.

"No, you are free to go. Have his hand taken to the medbay and froze," Kylo said. He couldn't bring justice to Rey after what Hux had done to her, but at least he could have one less headache.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Captain Phasma said as she turned and walked out of his office.

Kylo stood and walked over to the view port, his mind on what had happened with his mother and he knew he would have to tell Rey as she would want to know about General Organa and also would like to see her herself. He figured Rey would stay furious with him after her spanking from him for little while. But their wedding was just in a matter of days and if she wanted to fight him all the way down the aisle so be it.

Once they were alone without the cloud of her friends, her allegiance to the Resistance, away from his First Order, just them...he knew he could win her over. Win her heart eventually. Today was a setback no doubt, but he was determined to be the one who Rey gave her heart to, and once he had it he had no intentions of ever letting it go.

He couldn't wait to get her to Naboo and just be in her presence. He was pleased that she had admitted her attraction to him, but he also knew it would take more than attraction to get her to admit her feelings for him. Right now he was sure her feelings were of anger towards him. He had not wanted to punish her, but he couldn't have her off putting herself in danger like that. If something had happened to her...if he ever lost her...he knew he would be right behind her. She was his beacon to the light as much as anyone could draw him towards it. Kylo knew he would never be a full part of the light again. But for her, he would move towards the middle, towards the gray.

He left his office after going over some paperwork, to go and see Rey. He wanted to try to make some amends over his treatment of her. It had hurt him to hear her cry as he spanked her, the last thing he had wanted to do was hurt her, but he couldn't let go of his fear of something happening to her. She was that precious to him. He knew that he lost her as his grandfather had lost his own wife, that his path would mirror Anakin's and Kylo knew he would be lost to the darkness, forever. As he made his way back to his quarters, he received a comm telling him that his Knights had arrived.

"Rolf, have all the Knights gather back in my office in an hour. I have some business to see about, then I shall have a conference with you all," Kylo instructed as he took a quick detour to the medbay and made a quick request.

"Yes, master," Rolf replied. Kylo was now leaving the medbay with his small package. Doctor Lins had looked at him strangely as he had made the request.

"Do I need to come and visit her?" Doctor Lins asked.

Kylo knew it was just concern for Rey and as he was about to lash out, he realized how he had hurt Rey, physically. Back on Star Killer when she had fired at him in the forest and to defend himself from anymore attacks, he had used the force and thrown her back, he truly hadn't meant to hurt her. He just wanted her to stop firing at him. But today was different, he had let his fear and anger at her get the best of him and he should have stopped himself. He was ashamed of how he had acted towards her. From now on he promised himself, if something like this happened again, if they were at odds, he would have to explain his reasoning and not let his temper get to him.

"No, she'll be better after this," Kylo motioned towards the package as he turned to leave.

Kylo was now at his door to his quarters, he paused as he hadn't come up with anything that he thought would help him with Rey. She was like his...like the general in many ways. Stubborn like him, impulsive, and above all else...reckless.

Kylo took a deep breath then removed his glove to scan his hand print to allow himself entrance. As he walked in he immediately looked for Rey, she wasn't where he had left her on the couch. He was about to panic a little bit, thinking she had escaped again when he sensed her close and walked into his bedroom, his breath caught as he saw her laying on his bed, curled up and clutching one of his pillows. He also saw where the remains of her tears were on her cheeks.

Another crime to lay at his door. He put the package down and gently sat down on the edge of the bed facing her. He moved his hand to her forehead to move aside a strand of loose hair. He let his fingertip graze her cheek, and before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her tears away from her cheek.

"Kylo," Rey murmured.

He moved back to look at her, but saw that she was still asleep. She had thought of him as he had kissed her cheek? Or was she dreaming of him?

"Rey, wake up sweetheart," Kylo said softly.

She began to stir and upon opening her eyes and seeing him, she jerked up and sat up on the other side of the bed. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I live here to begin with. Rey, please come here," Kylo said as he patted the space beside him.

"I'd rather not, the last time you hurt me," Rey said.

"I know, and I want to apologize for that. I let my temper and my fear of something happening to you cloud my judgment," Kylo said.

"So then why did you do it?" Rey asked.

"Before I explain further, here is a bantha patch for the pain," Kylo said as he held it out to her.

"I'd rather not," Rey said with a defiant tilt of her head.

"Rey, I already feel guilty enough over what happened, please go and put this on," Kylo said.

"I'm fine," Rey said.

"Rey, there's no need to be in pain when you don't need to be. You're in pain and it's my fault, please let me try to right this wrong I caused you," Kylo said.

Rey said nothing she just grabbed it and left him on the bed as she went into the refresher. A few moments later she returned and stood on the other side of the bed from him. He rose and slowly walked towards her.

"Is it helping?" Kylo asked.

"Yes," Rey said.

Kylo noted that she didn't thank him and he knew he didn't deserve her thanks as he had been the one that caused it.

"Rey, I want you to know how sorry I am for punishing you like I had. I should have calmed down and explained to you why my fear of you being hurt got to me," Kylo said.

"I can handle myself against your storm troopers, I have before," Rey said.

"I know but I still remember Snoke's guard harming you in the throne room, I couldn't focus entirely on fighting them myself as I kept looking to make sure you were alright. My anger at that guard that he had hurt you knew no bounds," Kylo said.

"I didn't know you saw that," Rey said as her hand went to her armband where that wound was.

"I could have that fixed if you wished," Kylo offered.

"No, my scars I've earned and fought for as you have as well," Rey said as she motioned with her hand to her cheek to mirror where her scar she left on him was. "May I...?"

"You may," Kylo said as Rey brought her hand up slowly to touch what remained of the scar she gave him. At the instant touch of her hand on his skin, he open his mouth to let out a small gasp.

"Why didn't you fix this?" Rey asked as her finger traced where the scar started on his cheek.

"I never could get it fixed as it was something you gave me," Kylo said.

Rey removed her hand from his cheek. "Why are you like this now?"

"Like what?" Kylo asked already missing her touch.

"You're not such a jerk," Rey said.

"I know I mistreated you earlier, but as I explained my fears got the best of me when it came to you," Kylo said. "And there was something else on my mind."

"What?" Rey asked.

"My...General Organa had a small stroke earlier," Kylo said.

"Leia? Is she alright? Can I see her?" Rey asked.

"Of course, I'll take you to her," Kylo said as he offered his hand to her. Rey looked at him and then his hand and back again to his face. He could see the uncertainty on her face and he wanted to rebuild their fragile relationship at this point. And just her simply placing her hand in his as a small show that he hadn't completely ruined things between them.

"Please," he said to her once again.

Rey slowly raised her hand and this time she placed her hand in his. She felt him rub his fingers across her hand before intertwining their hands as he led her out of his quarters and to the medbay.

Neither said a word, Kylo could tell that she was upset over Leia's health and he wanted to reassure her that she was receiving the best care. Once they arrived to Leia's private room, Rey moved from his side, to go to Leia who appeared to be only asleep on the bed.

"Leia, it's Rey. Please open your eyes," Rey whispered as she grabbed her hand and leaned over to speak to her.

"She's being well cared for I assure you, Rey," Kylo said from behind her.

"When will she wake up?" Rey asked.

"I don't know," Kylo said as he came up behind her and placed a hand of comfort on her back. He felt relieved when she didn't flinch or move from his touch.

"What caused it?" Rey asked.

"Doctor Lins believes because of her exposure when the Raddus was fired upon and she was brought out into space," Kylo said.

"Leia, please wake up. I can't do this without you," Rey pleaded with Leia.

"My staff will monitor her extremely closely and they'll keep me updated while we're on Naboo," Kylo said.

Rey turned to look up at him in surprise, "You...you still want to get married when your mother is like this?"

"Rey, our marriage will help end this war once and for all. It will save lives," Kylo said.

"I know that, but can't you postpone it a little while so that Leia can be at our wedding?" Rey asked.

"How long?" Kylo asked.

"A month?" Rey asked, she wanted to say more months but she knew she was pressing it as it was.

Kylo was torn, he wanted their wedding as soon as possible, but there was also a part of him that did want his...mother at his wedding to Rey. He decided he would compromise.

"I'm not going to postpone our wedding a month. I'll give you two weeks," Kylo said. It would give him a little more time to try to get her affections a little more on his side.

"Can I have a few moments alone with her?" Rey asked.

"Of course, I'll wait outside," Kylo said as he left her alone with his mother.

"Leia, please...I need you here with me. I need your advice, and for you to tell me what to do. I'm so angry at your son right now, but..." Rey said as she leaned in to whisper into Leia's ear for her to hear alone.

"I think...I think I'm falling for your son," Rey admitted.


	13. Chapter 13

_**(TY to Lynn for beta reading this. I owe you so much and to those who read, review, follow, fav. you guys are all amazing!)**_

* * *

"I don't know exactly when it happen, but when I first saw him I was scared. I had a vision of this masked man aiming his light saber at me. And then on Takodana he did the same thing, he hunted me down back then and I couldn't fight him off and he froze me. He wanted the map to Luke, he rendered me unconscious and carried me back to his ship," Rey squeezed Leia's hand as she continued.

"I woke up strapped to some sort of device and was trying to get loose when I saw him crouched down near my feet. I said he was a creature in a mask, not knowing that when he took off that helmet and looked at me it totally surprised me. I thought I would be looking at the face of something of pure evil. But I see your eyes in him Leia. He looks like Han, but he has your soulful eyes," Rey said as she took her hand and moved back a hair from Leia's forehead.

"He then walked up to me and I snuck one last look at him as those eyes of his seemed to look deep in me. He still wanted the map, and I wouldn't give it to him. So he tried to take it, he saw some of my memories, of being so lonely, so afraid to leave. He saw the island I had dreamed about, and then he saw...he saw Han. I see why you fell in love with him, he wasn't perfect but he was something else. I don't think I ever heard someone talk so much. Kylo tried to dig deep into my mind, push into it but as he did something awoke in me and I was able to push back into his. I saw his fear of not being as strong as Darth Vader."

Rey closed her eyes at the memory. The shock on Kylo's face as he heard her words, knowing how true they were. "I..had to try to get out of there. My friend Finn and I both fought him, Finn was injured against him. I had a better outcome, he wanted to teach me the ways of the Force. And it was at that moment that I felt this energy within me flare alive. It gave me strength that I never knew existed and I fought back against him, wounding him. Then later this bond between us starting evolving into something more, I could see him from my place on Ahch-To from his place on the Finalizer. We could see one another, not our surroundings as I would never have endangered anyone else, just us. The bond connected us once when he was about to get in the shower I think, he still had his pants on I swear."

"And then the time when I was in my hut and I felt so alone and he told me I was not alone. We touched hands, he trusted me and I him and I saw where he would turn back to being your son, Ben Solo. I thought if I went to him he would turn, he even killed Snoke and we fought off his guards. But there was too much Kylo still in him and he wouldn't turn. He held his hand out for me to join him, he wanted to let the past die, all of it. I couldn't do it, I couldn't turn my back on the only family I knew as much as my heart wanted to take his hand, he said please so softly and I almost gave in. But in the end I didn't. I went for Luke's light saber to fight my way out of there and he also went for it. I think to hold onto me," Rey said as tears escaped her eyes more. "You saw the end results, it broke in two. When I woke up he was still out cold. I called his saber to him, and touched his cheek where I scared him."

"Oh, Leia you have to wake up. I need you so much now," Rey said as she laid her head on Leia's bed and cried. After a few moments she felt a hand touch her. "Leia?" Rey raised her head but Leia hadn't moved. Rey turned and saw Kylo looking down at her.

"Would you like more time or?" Kylo asked.

"Can I come back and visit her again soon?" Rey asked. He reached down and wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"Yes, I'll bring you to her whenever you would like. May I escort you back to your quarters so that you may eat and rest?" Kylo asked as he offered her his hand.

It was reminiscent of when he offered her his hand back in the throne room. She slowly raised her hand and placed it in his, watching as his hand closed around hers. They both felt the thrill of the other's hand on their skin. As he started to help her up, she moved and kissed Leia's forehead and whispered, "Please get better soon."

She then turned back and let Kylo lead her from the room. She was a little surprised as he stopped and looked back at his sleeping mother lying there in the medbay. Rey could see the...concern? on his face. Why now? Where was this concern weeks ago?

"She'll pull through, she always does," Kylo said.

"She's the strongest person I've ever met," Rey said softly.

"Yes, though there is a close second now," Kylo said as he looked down at Rey.

Together they made their way back to her quarters, Kylo opened her door with the palm of his hand and moved so that she could walk in first. Once inside, he followed her in.

"Is there anything that I can get for you, Rey?" Kylo asked.

"Besides my freedom?" Rey asked sarcastically.

Kylo frowned at her answer, but he knew a part of her wanted to be with him still. "We can have a wonderful marriage, Rey. If you would only work with me here."

"I just want to sleep," Rey said as she moved to the couch and laid down.

Kylo walked up and pulled the throw off the back and laid it over her carefully. "I'll let you sleep and come back later for us to have dinner."

Rey didn't say anything just closed her eyes. Kylo looked down at her small frame making sure she was as comfortable as possible and leaned over and gave a whisper of a kiss on her forehead. "You are so precious to me."

When she still didn't say anything, Kylo left her quarters after turning the lights down to low. He knew she needed rest, after the last few days. He met with Phasma and his other generals, all were to be on alert should any whisper of a takeover.

After he caught up with his paperwork, and meetings. He had one last meeting before he would go and check on Rey.

"Malek, is my order ready?" Kylo said on his comms.

"Yes, your majesty. The wedding rings you ordered are complete and will be in your possession upon your arrival on Naboo," Malek replied.

"Very good. I'll have the credits put into your account immediately," Kylo said as he finished his conversation and started his way towards Rey's quarters. As he neared them the bond flared open and he could feel fear from Rey. As he was opening the door he tried to think of what could have her afraid, there was no way for someone to get in as he had left it well guarded with an elite guard of storm troopers. Finally, the door opened and Kylo ignited his light saber to protect his love.

He saw her still on the couch, asleep but in the process of a nightmare. His mind connected with hers and he could see what was causing her distress. There was a man who was chasing a much younger Rey down an alley. As she ran she could feel his breath near her, and his footsteps were right behind her.

"Come here girl!" the man was right on her heels and as Kylo watched the man grab her by the back of her neck and sling her down on the ground, Rey fought back and kicked and threw sand into his face, blinding him for a second as she scampered to get up only to be grabbed by him again and hit across the face knocking her down onto the ground.

"Plutt said I could have a go at you, I paid well for you," the man said as he started to creep over her only to be stopped by a hooded stranger.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, she's just a child. Try picking on someone your own size," the stranger said to her would be attacker.

"You'll pay for this old man," her attacker said as he ran off.

"Are you alright child?" the stranger said as he put his hand out to help Rey up.

"Yes, thank you," Rey said as she stood and brushed herself off.

"You must always be ready," the stranger said as he handed her his staff. "This should help."

"But, don't you need this?" Rey asked. It was the first thing she had ever been given.

The man smiled as he said, "My fight is over, yours I fear is just beginning."

Rey took the staff and held it as she watched the man walk off. "Wait! I don't even know your name."

The man turned and removed his hood and smiled. "Lor San Tekka."

Kylo's eyes widened as he realized the man who had helped Rey was someone whom he had killed himself after not giving him the map to Skywalker back on Jakku. He looked down and realized that Rey was also awake from her dream.

"Don't do that!" Rey said as she removed the throw from her and stood up, closing the bond immediately. "You had no right to be in my dream."

"Who was the man who tried to attack you?" Kylo asked.

"Does it matter?" Rey asked.

"If someone hurt you, they'll answer to me," Kylo said.

"Then talk to yourself," Rey said.

Kylo remembered scaring her back on Takadona, he hadn't want to but she kept firing at him. And then she was going to run off with that traitor back on Starkiller and she again fired at him first. "I felt your fear as I approached. And seeing you in distress, I had to know why immediately."

"Then ask me, if I tell you, I'll tell you. If not, I have my reasons," Rey said.

"Fair enough," Kylo said. "I'll order us some food."

"I'm not hungry," Rey said.

"Rey, you need to eat," Kylo said. He could see she was still on the slim side and he wanted to get her as healthy as possible, not just for them one day having a family but for her well being.

"Don't tell me what to do," Rey said.

"I've never had this much trouble getting someone to eat," Kylo said.

"A little denial is good for the soul, especially if you're just going to order instead of ask," Rey said.

Kylo smiled. She was always going to be a fiesty one. "Alright. Rey, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?"

"Don't you find it odd how you'll ask me for dinner but not to marry you?" Rey asked.

"Because I know what your answer would be," Kylo said.

"And it doesn't matter to you that I don't wish this?" Rey asked.

"Of course it matters. I would rather have had you come to me, back when I asked you to on the Finalizer," Kylo said.

"You didn't ask me to marry you then," Rey argued.

"Rey, why did you think I extended my hand to you was for?" Kylo asked.

"You wanted me to join you in building a new order, a way to control people," Rey answered.

"Rey, I wanted you at my side, to join me in every way a person can join with another," Kylo said.

"That's not the way it came across, and besides starting a new order wouldn't have changed anything. You still would stay in the darkness," Rey said.

"Rey, the darkness will forever be a part of me," Kylo said.

Rey could say nothing.

"I don't wish to fight with you, I wish to enjoy our evening together," Kylo said.

"I'm really not that hungry," Rey said.

"Well, would you sit with me and engage in conversation while I eat?" Kylo asked.

She simply nodded.

"Thank you," Kylo said as he pressed a panel on the wall and ordered food. Making sure to order enough fruits and vegetables for the both of them, along with tasty breads as well.

In a matter of minutes it arrived and they were sitting on the table when Kylo took a plate and started putting a few pieces of fruit on it. "I think you might enjoy these."

"What is it?" Rey asked as he handed her the plate.

"The pink ones are thyma, a fruit grown on Naboo and the yellow ones are Plana both are very sweet," Kylo said as Rey took the plate and carefully placed one bite into her mouth.

Kylo smiled as he watched her consume the fruit, enjoying watching the way her mouth and lips would move, mindful of her non table manners. But growing up on a place like Jakku, table manners would be the last thing on someone's mind.

"Are you enjoying them?" Kylo asked.

"They're very good, I haven't tasted fresh fruit since..." Rey stopped talking and dropped her eyes.

"Since when?" Kylo asked, wondering what could cause her to stop her sentence.

"Since we were at Maz's," Rey answered.

"Since I took you from there?" Kylo asked.

"Yes," Rey answered.

"Rey, I never wished you any harm, not even then. I know I scared you back in the forest and freezing you like that I know didn't help," Kylo said.

"Nor dragging me onto your ship unconscious," Rey said.

"I didn't drag you onto my ship," Kylo said. "I carried you in my arms."

Rey's mouth popped open and then closed again before she changed the subject. Taking a bite of another piece of fruit she asked. "Will I be able to see Finn and Poe in the morning?"

"Of course, we will finally be arriving on Naboo tomorrow and after we're settled I'll escort you to them," Kylo said as he too enjoyed the delicious food.

"Will they have to remain prisoners?" Rey asked.

"For the time being, I'll keep them under watch. Then after our wedding, they along with General Organa wil be sent to Alderran 2," Kylo said.

"Will I be able to visit them?" Rey asked.

Kylo could see the determination in her eyes. These two other men were very important to her. But he also knew there was just a strong friendship bond between the three of them. "I would have no objection to an occasional visit, but we will be very busy with running our First Order and helping to rebuild worlds who suffered from all these years of war."

"Thank you," Rey said as they continued to eat, once they were finished, Kylo rose and offered her his hand.

"May I escort you for an evening walk?" Kylo asked.

Rey stood up and placed her hand in his, feeling his hand close over hers, he walked up beside her and placed her hand through his arm to escort her properly. As he escorted Rey along the ship after dinner, he felt now was the time for his Knights to meet their future Empress. "Rey, my Knights have arrived and I would like to introduce you to them. At times they will be accompanying us as we visit with others."

"More guards for me?' Rey asked.

Kylo let out a breath and smashed his lips together. "Their number one order is to protect you at all costs."

"After you of course," Rey said softly.

But Kylo heard it and responded. "No, if we were ever in danger they are to keep you safe first and foremost."

"From trying to escape?" Rey asked.

Kylo stopped and turned, placing his hand under her chin so that he could look into her eyes, "Do you wish to escape me? Escape all that we can be for one another?"

"I didn't want it to be like this," Rey admitted finally.

"Like what?" Kylo asked.

"I wanted you to come with me, come back to being Ben Solo, the man that..." Rey stopped before going any further.

"That you what?" Kylo asked. He wanted desperately for her to admit her true feelings. "Say it, Rey."

"It doesn't matter, as you have told me Ben Solo is no more," Rey said.

Kylo let out a deep breath as he said, "Rey, I had to let the past go. Everything. I never would have survived if I hadn't. My family had turned their back on me and I had to let go of them."

Fire flashed in Rey's eyes, "But Leia, Leia loves you so much,she still does after everything. Even after..."

He knew what she was going to say, "After killing my father. I thought at the time it was a way to stop this pull in me towards the light."

"And did it work? Was it worth it?" Rey asked.

"If you are asking me if I regret killing him, then yes. It didn't remove the pull towards the light, as someone else had started that," Kylo said.

"Who?" Rey asked.

"Just you," Kylo said.

"So does that mean you'll kill me one day to stop it?" Rey asked.

"What? I could never hurt you," Kylo said.

"You did hurt me, you spanked me," Rey reminded him. It was painful for him to be reminded of the pain he caused her by doing so. But truthfully he just wanted to make sure she never intentionally endangered herself like that again.

"I regret that, but I assure you I'll never hurt you again," Kylo promised her. He didn't know if he could stand to see that look in her eyes again at him.

"Sure," the saccharin in her tone would have been more than enough to hint away someone else, but not him.

His eyes glinted in appreciative amusement. "Are you always this sweet-tempered?" he inquired provocatively. "Or is it just me who rubs you the wrong way?"

"You don't know me, no one does."

"But I do, Rey. I know you on another level that no one else will," Kylo said.

"I don't know why you should want to marry me at all," Rey remarked. "I'll make your life hell, you know."

"Oh, I don't doubt you'll try," he countered, his eyes glinting with an evil light. That slow, mocking smile curved his mouth, but he held the door open for her to enter to await his Knights. She walked in and was about to say something, when with a sudden swift movement he caught her from behind, his arm around her waist, he pressed them against one of the walls, keeping her there with the weight of his body.

"I won't be some...some whore for your pleasure. An unwilling wife makes a cold one," Rey said.

Kylo turned her so that she was now facing him, his hands sliding up the side of her top to mold the swell of her breasts with an insolent possessiveness. As his hands caressed her she felt again the swelling ache she had felt the last time he has touched her, she could feel her nipples ripen to hard buds in his palms. He moaned, then bent his head to run the hot tip of his tongue around the delicate shell of her ear, and then on down the long, sensitive column of her throat to find the thudding pulse beneath her soft skin.

Rey felt like she was sinking helplessly into a dark vortex of desire. She gasped as his hands cupped her buttocks, molding their lower bodies together. At the challenging glint that lit his eyes, Rey felt her courage slip. "You will be anything but cold, sweetheart." His hands slowly caressed her firm, round cheeks, pressing them intimately against his arousal, moving down so his fingers touched between her legs.

Kylo whispered, "I will bring you such pleasure," He bent his head, capturing her mouth with his. Moving his mouth over her, his tongue caressed her lips, coaxing them to part beneath his. Rey felt his lips, warm and insistent. When his tongue lightly traced her lips, she felt an uncoiling in her belly. His hands caressed her buttocks, pressing her closer to his desire. She started to try to move away, feeling overwhelmed by it all, but he moved her hips to rub against him, and ache began between her legs so sweet, she parted her lips, feeling his tongue enter her mouth.

Kylo deepened the kiss, his tongue darted into the soft recesses of her mouth and then out and in again, an imitation of the act he yearned to share with her. Moving his hands up her back to clasp her head, firmly, he deepened the kiss more, touching her tongue, drawing it into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Rey was intoxicated by his heated passion, feeling the tension flow from her as fiery sensations coursed through her.

"Is this a bad time, My lord?" a voice called from behind them. Kylo pulled away from Rey, and saw his Knights standing there. He had never even felt them enter the room, he had been too entranced into Rey to notice.

Rey, meanwhile was trying to compose herself. Her hand flew to her mouth and she could feel that her lips were swollen from his kisses. She also smoothed everything back into its place as she could feel her cheeks red with embarrassment at being caught like that.

"My loyal Knights, I wish to introduce you to your future Empress," Kylo said as his Knights all put a hand to their chest and bowed slightly. "Remove your helmets so that she will know each and every one of you."

"Rey," Kylo said extending his hand to her, she took a step, then another and placed her hand in his to bring her closer to him. "Rey this is my head Knight, Rolf."

Rolf, who was not as tall as Kylo with dark blonde hair walked up and removed his helmet before saying. "My lady," Rolf said as he bowed to her.

"And this is Esa," Kylo said as his only female Knight approached Rey. Esa was a dark haired woman with dark eyes to match.

"Empress," Esa said also bowing.

"And this is Yrar," Kylo said. Yrar was closer to Kylo's height but not as broad as him with dark hair as well.

"My lady," Yrar said his voice strained and Rey noticed several scars on his throat. She looked over to Kylo.

"All of them were with me at Luke's temple, and all fought with me to get out of there," Kylo said. "The youngest is Leif."

"My lady," Leif said as he bowed as well, taking her hand and bowing his head over hers. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Rey only nodded slightly at the young blonde haired, blue-eyed man.

"Leif, remember your place," Kylo said as his jealously flared.

"And the last is Ottar," Kylo said.

"My lady," Ottar said bowing as well. He was a slightly older version of Kylo with black hair and dark eyes.

"My Knights will be staying with us until after the wedding and at times for security," Kylo said.

"Afraid I'll escape?" Rey asked.

This earned laughter from his Knights, Rolf spoke up. "She's going to be a handful you, my lord."

"That she already is," Kylo said.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. And I can handle myself, I beat him the first time we fought," Rey said.

"Beauty, spunk and courage, an explosive combination, my lord," Leif said. "Where did you find her?"

"We met on Takadona," Kylo said.

"Well, I can see why you've rushed the wedding, I wouldn't wait to claim her either," Leif said, mindful of the looks he was receiving from Kylo

"A wedding not of my choosing," Rey said. "And I won't say any vows like some lovesick fool."

Rolf pursed his lips, stifling the smile that threatened to split his face. He thought her such a ravishing creature, finding her fury seductive, her anger passionate, imagining it channeled in another direction. Oh, his master had such a rare jewel for him.

Ottar was taken by her spirit as well, thinking her to be quite alluring and vibrant.

Esa laughed as she thought it was about time someone put Kylo in his place for abit, and what better person than his own future wife.

Kylo walked up to Rey and smiled down at her. "I see. Since you leave my no alternative, sweetheart, why wait? I'll arrange for us to be married right now. Yrar, you once were able to marry people, think you can perform the ceremony now?"

Yrar nodded affirmatively, smiling at the wide-eyed Rey.

"You...you...wouldn't," Rey said in disbelief.

"I would,"

Rey looked at Yrar, he tilted his head, pursed his lips and responded to her unasked question. "He would."

Rey then turned to appeal to Rolf, "The odds are not in your favor."

"Now, will you say your vows to pledge your life, your loyalty to me?" Kylo asked. "Or do we get married right now?"

"You said we would wait, you promised," Rey said.

"Indeed I did, just meet me halfway Rey," Kylo said.

"I wish to retire, I'm very tired," Rey said as Kylo smiled.

"I'll take you back to your quarters, Knights stay and I shall return shortly," Kylo said as he escorted Rey back to her rooms.

Once he was gone, Rolf turned to the others. "So any bets on how long it will be before we have a little Kylo running around?"

"With those two?" Esa asked,smiling. "I give it less than a year."


	14. Chapter 14

_**(A/N-Sorry for the delay, I had two ear infections and those things hurt. But I'm feeling better so here is another chapter. TY to Lynn for beta reading this and also to those who read, review, follow fav.)**_

* * *

Rey walked into her quarters as her anger returned full force. A part of her hated herself for being attracted to him, and responding to him in such a way. Was she any better than those women back on Jakku who had sold themselves?

"Rey, I can feel your anger. What has you so upset?" Kylo asked as she turned to face him.

"You! Just you!" Rey snapped.

"Me?" Kylo asked.

Rey dashed towards him, and slapped him. "You!"

He caught her wrists in one of his hands, and cupped her face with the other. He saw the tears in her soft hazel eyes. Pulling her up closer to him, he asked softly. "How have I angered you, sweetheart?"

"I do not want a marriage with you, but you are binding me nevertheless, despite my wishes," Rey cried out.

"Rey, why do you deny what you want?" Kylo asked. Taking her chin he made her look at him. "If I hadn't made the offer you never would have welcomed our marriage. Nothing I have done to rebuild the galaxy would have made you my wife, would it?"

"It changes nothing, the fact is, I don't want you for a husband," Rey said.

"So who would you want then? The traitor? The pilot?" Kylo asked as it flashed in his mind of how she had gently treated them after they had been beaten on Hux's orders.

"They are my friends, I know you don't know what the word means, and it took me too long to know. But I know what it means to have friends, when you kidnapped me on Takadona, Finn came back for me because he cares about me," Rey said.

"I care about you, Rey. Maybe one day you'll stop fighting my feelings for you," Kylo said.

"I don't feel anything from you," Rey said as she jerked from his grip. She walked a few steps away from him to gather herself.

"Nothing you want to admit right now," Kylo said as he walked towards her, his heavy footsteps the only noise in the room. "And as far as feeling anything, surely you felt the evidence of my desire for you before my Knights walked in?"

Kylo moved closer, separating the distance between them. "What we share is more than just desire, it's passion. Passion born between two people."

"You make me...forget myself," Rey said.

"I won't apologize for making you forget yourself. I want my touch to make you forget till you can't remember what it was you forgot," Kylo said.

Rey snorted, "You'll never have that power over me."

She did not miss the challenging smile that lifted the corners of his mouth or gleamed in his eyes. "One little finger, sweetheart, is all it takes."

"Your arrogance is beyond contempt. It will be your downfall," Rey said.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, meshing their bodies together. He could feel and hear her tiny gasps. "Then let it be," he said as he captured her mouth with a kiss, parting her lips beneath his, plunging his tongue into her sweetness, drawing her tongue into his own mouth. His hands moved freely over her breast, as she moaned he caressed her nipples to harden little peaks, rolling them between his fingers as his mouth worked its magic upon hers.

Rey felt as if a black bird of prey had swooped down and carried her along the currents of the wind as sharp sensations ran from her breasts to the placed between her legs where an incredible ache was starting. But quickly she started to struggle to free herself from the pleasurable trap he was setting for her.

Coming to her senses, Rey pulled her mouth from his, "Stop! I don't want this, you."

As if to disprove her words, he moved his hand under her dress, bringing his hand up slowly over her skin as it touched the soft inner flesh of her thigh. Rey moaned from the pleasure and the frustration he was causing her, but she refused to surrender to him. "Let me go."

Kylo's finger hovered over the spot he knew would be moist and warm if he touched it. "No," he whispered, "not until you admit your desire for me." He looked in her eyes, seeing the answer he sought. He knew he held the strings to her passion. He knew he would eventually win her heart. He heard her groan as his finger teased her and then withdrew. "I have the power to stroke that fire that burns inside of you." He moved his hand softly up her thigh, hearing her whimper. "I have the power to quench and release you." He felt her lean against him, and held her steady. His hand moved over the soft triangle of curls. "Yes, I have that power to cause you to cry my name." He slowly withdrew his hand and gently pushed her from him, holding her steady. "But you don't want my touch."

Her senses reeling, Rey stumbled, but quickly her anger returned. "You're so right. So remember to never touch me again."

Kylo's tone was uncompromising. "Do not condemn me for the wanting of you. Condemn yourself for denying your desire. Scream with your anger, but direct it at yourself, not me. Deny your body's response to my touch, lie to yourself, fight your own will."

He leaned in close to her, her breasts crushed against his chest. "Know this well, all your denying will not alter the fact you belong to me. You are mine, as I am yours. And above all else, I will have no less than all of you, body and soul and heart." He released her abruptly and with deceptive casualness turned and went to the door, he put his palm there and walked out. Standing in the hallway he looked at her and then finally closed the door behind him.

He pulled out his comms as he started to walk down the hall, "Captain Phasma."

Immediately there was a response, "Sir?"

"Arrange transport and support for tomorrow night in Theed," Kylo said.

"For yourself, Supreme Leader?" Phasma asked.

"Yes, and my soon to be Empress," Kylo said. "I'll have my Knights to guard Rey, have the storm troopers keep others away."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Phasma said

Kylo headed back to where his Knights awaited. As much as he wanted to stay with Rey, he knew he had to finish his meeting with his Knights. When he walked in they all turned around to face him.

"Knights," Kylo said as he approached them.

They all bowed slightly again. Rolf took a few steps towards him. "How can we assist you, my lord?"

"My wedding is next week and I want my Empress to be guarded at all times," Kylo said.

"You think someone would wish her harm?" Esa, the only female Knight asked.

"My future wife in case you can't tell is a little rebellious," Kylo said.

"Little?" Leif said under his breath but Kylo heard it and walked up to stand only inches from him.

"I'll thank you to remember your place, Leif," Kylo said.

"My lord," Leif said.

"While she agreed to this marriage in order to save her friends in the rebellion, that didn't slow her down from fighting me," Kylo said.

"And you wish us to guard her in case she tries to escape?" Rolf asked.

"She won't try to leave, not while I still have her friends and..." Kylo paused as he thought of his mother, "and General Organa."

There was a hush in the room as they all knew about the connection between their master and the General of the Rebellion. None of them had ever met her but they all knew...her.

"Rolf, I want you to always be with her when I'm not, once we arrive on Naboo. If she wishes to go for walk in the gardens, I will try my best to take her but under no circumstances if she to be left alone," Kylo said.

"My lord, if I might ask?" Yrar spoke up.

"Speak," Kylo said.

"Are you concerned with something happening to her or someone kidnapping her?" Yrar asked.

"Truthfully, both. While most of the new First Order has been looked over for anyone who might wish to harm her or hold her hostage," Kylo said.

"But she is strong with the force, surely she can defend herself?" Esa asked.

"She is very strong, my equal in every way, but she is reckless at times with her life and I won't let any harm befall her," Kylo said. "I feel her friends, the traitor and the pilot will try to get her and escape with her."

"You think she would leave willingly?" Ottar asked.

Kylo was silent as he pondered the question. While, he didn't think she would leave his mother behind, and he knew her to be attracted to him, he knew a part of her was not ready to admit her feelings as young as they may be. "No, I don't think she would. But the right person might convince her otherwise."

"Her pull towards you isn't enough?" Esa asked boldly.

Kylo looked at her sharply, the other Knights respectfully didn't look his way. "She's not ready to admit this is what she wanted all along."

"And what is that?" Leif asked.

Kylo walked over to where his youngest Knight stood. Leif had been with the rest of them as they had fought their way out of Skywalker's temple that night Ben Solo had died, and Kylo Ren had been born. Kylo had been against bringing him into their fold, but had other things to work out back then. As he stood there looking at the younger man, Kylo remembered the way Leif had paid Rey too much attention to his place. Leif was what some women he supposed would be considered handsome with his blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What she wants is me," Kylo said firmly. "Her powers started when she was with sacrificed everything to try to save me against Snoke, she fought by my side to get out of there. I saw my future with her the first time I touched her hand."

Leif only gave a slight nod as Kylo stared at him a few seconds more than moved away. "Yrar, I want you to stay on guard with Leif where the prisoners will be kept the night of wedding."

"Yes, my lord," the both said at the same time.

"Esa, you will stand in the gardens near where my bedchamber will be with Rey," Kylo said.

"Yes, my lord," Esa said.

"Rolf, you are to be on guard near our door to the bedchamber, no one goes in there but Rey and myself," Kylo said.

"And under no circumstances are any of you to try to speak with me through the force, nor is anyone allowed to disturb us on our wedding night," Kylo said. His gaze went over all his Knights as he continued, "I am counting on all of you that this wedding goes off smoothly."

"Where do you expect the threat to come from?" Rolf asked.

"It could come from two fold, one would be from the Resistance even as their numbers are almost gone, there are some who would never give up and using Rey to try to keep this war going would be to their advantage," Kylo said.

"But your mother..." Leif started but then stopped as he realized what he had said. "But wouldn't General Organa stop them from attacking?"

"General Organa suffered a stroke and is in a coma at the time, she should recover from it, so for the time being what is left of them is not under her leadership," Kylo said.

"And the other threat?" Rolf asked.

"General Hux, he went against my orders and in doing so, hurt my future Empress. He embarrassed her and caused her pain in doing so in more ways than one. He fled before I could deal with him myself and I sent Captain Phasma after him and after a battle all was left of him was his hand," Kylo said.

"You believe he is dead?" Esa asked.

Kylo paused before answering, "I'm not sure. He is an extremely resourceful person and I want to always stay on guard until I am assured that he is truly dead. Once my bride and I return from our honeymoon, I want you Esa and Ottar to follow up on any leads about General Hux," Kylo said. He had chosen those two Knights as they were two of the best trackers he knew about finding people who didn't want to be found.

"Yes, my lord," Esa and Ottar said together.

"Now, I plan on Rey and I to spend a few days here on Naboo, specifically at my grandmother's retreat at Varykino before we will leave for Endor for a few days, Rolf you and Yrar will come with us for security. While I know I can protect Rey, it's the loan wolves that might try to cause trouble," Kylo said.

"What about me?" Leif asked.

Kylo smiled as he answered, "You're going to help escort the remaining Resistance members to New Alderaan so that they will be gone by the time Rey and I return."

Kylo could tell that wasn't what Leif wanted to do, but he had his reasons. "Now, also once things settle down after the wedding, I will be working with General Organa on setting up a new galaxy. One thing in particular is I will eradicate slavery."

"Because Rey was a slave?" Leif asked boldly.

Kylo extended his hand towards Leif who was brought to Kylo by use of the force, Leif grabbed at his throat as he felt a force grip on his throat choking him. "My lord...I meant...no...disrespect..."

"Rey was never a slave, she was...is the best person I have ever met and you will show her the respect she deserves," Kylo hissed out. "Is that clear, Leif?"

Leif nodded as he felt the grip on him tighten.

Kylo released him and looked at all his Knights. "Rey is to be respected at all times. Showing her any disrespect is showing me none as well. You have fought by my side, now you will be protecting what I hold most dear in this whole galaxy. Does anyone have any issue with this?"

His Knights all shook their heads.

"Excellent, now you're all dismissed for now. I'll meet you all tomorrow afternoon once we arrive on Naboo and are settled," Kylo said as he watched his Knights bow and walk out of the room. Kylo headed back towards his quarters. He stopped as he neared her door, his troopers moved to give him room just outside, he could feel her inside. She was asleep finally as the last few days had to have been very hard on her. He planned on the next week being much easier once they get to Naboo and he was where he could just devote his time to her. He planned on spoiling her and only be paying her the attention that she should have always had from someone who loves and cares about her.

He loved her truly.

He knew she was mad at him over how their marriage was arranged. But he didn't want to loose anymore time with her or have the possibility of her being hurt or worse killed by one of his own men.

An opportunity arose and he pounced on it.

Once they were on Naboo, Kylo knew he could show her how much she was adored and would never be taken for granted or be left behind. Because leaving her behind would be leaving his heart behind as well.

He tried to feel her through their bond and could feel the barriers she had built around her mind to keep him out. He found one small crack and sent her images of him picking her up back on Takodona and carrying her ever so carefully. He wanted her to dream of him. It would help build things between them as he often dreams of her.

He then made his way back to his own quarters, next to hers and after taking off his clothes he made his way into his fresher...to have his own thoughts of Rey...he reached his hand around his cock as he closed his eyes and thought of Rey lying beside him with her hand around his cock with a smile on her face. He thought of her soft lips pressed up against his own, her tongue slips into his mouth as he reached and cupped her breasts. He then thought of her moving down his body, looking up at him as she took the head of him inside her mouth, groaning as he could feel the warmth and wetness of her mouth on him.

He continued to pump himself as he imagined her head would bob up and down on him, moving that much lower each time as her eyes stayed locked on him the whole time. Her hazel eyes stared into his as her lips moved up his shaft ever so slowly, before bobbing her head with a quicker rhythm. His body aches as his orgasm is moments away.

"Cum for me, Kylo," Rey groans out.

That does it as his cum paints the walls of the fresher. Stroking his cock, releasing every drop, each hard gripping stroke releases more. He leans back as his body is relaxed. He finishes cleaning up and pulls on some boxers and slides into bed. His mind and thoughts as he drifts off to sleep are always on the object of his desire.

"Rey," Kylo moans out as he drifts off.

In her own quarters, Rey wakes up "Kylo,"

She looks around the room, and closes her eyes as she had just had an incredible dream where she was with Kylo at first back on Takodona with him picking her up in his arms, to where it went with her pleasuring him with her mouth.

"It was just a dream," Rey says to herself.

Wasn't it?


End file.
